Escapare De Este Engaño
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: En un mundo donde la política fiscal domina todo el país, un grupo de personas, divididos en don grupo: Los ARASHI y La D.I.A, intentara escapar de un engaño, construido con lágrimas y sangre, un experimento cruel, una conexión que les une, amor, es lo único capaz de salvarlas de la oscuridad. Alicia: Fueron tus ojos, los que me revelaron la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hoy si! Vengo con un extraño fic, creo que es el más complicado hasta el momento, espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Nanoha: ¿Qué es esto?**_

 _ **Yo: De todo un poco.**_

 _ **Signum: Esto se ve bueno.**_

 _ **Madoka: Por favor, no sean rudas conmigo.**_

 _ **Hayate: Sera parte de mi harem.**_

 _ **Todas: No!**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Ni MSLN, ni**_ ** _Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica_** _,_ _ **ni FSN, ni ningún sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su respectivos autores.**_

 _ **ESCAPARÉ DE ESTE ENGAÑO.**_

 _ **"PRÓLOGO".**_

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Suburbio bajos — Guarida de ARASHI.**_

La madrugada sacudía sus ropas negras. Las sombras huyen tras los primeros rayos de sol. Húmeda madrugada, luego de una pequeña tormenta.

Hayate Yagami, sentada en el suelo de su guarida, observa aquel amanecer. Sus ojos, ojos jóvenes que despiden valentía y audacia, vagan indecisos, deteniéndose a veces para mirar a una niña, quien duerme en el suelo junto a muchos más, Einhart Stratos, una niña que encontraron no hace mucho tiempo, sola y sin nadie en quien confiar, igual que todos ellos, víctima de un cruel experimento, que la había dejado marcada de por vida. Y que poco a poco había empezado a confiar en ellos, contándoles al fin la verdad de ese experimento.

Y al conjuro de aquella mañana, llegaron los recuerdos en alas del viento, cayendo como llovizna sobre su espíritu. La angustiaban. Arribaron como bandada de pájaros aventureros, hablándole muy quedito al oído para revivirle el recuerdo de su vida. Tormentosa y trágica. Vio reflejarse en el lienzo de sus dolores toda la película de sus apenas veinticuatro años.

Parece que fue ayer, cuando sólo era una chiquilla que no se preocupaba de nada, tenía familia y era feliz. Ahora estaba ahí, en esa guarida junto a otros que pasaron lo mismo que ella, de su familia ya no quedaba casi nada, solo sus dos primas Vita y Signum Yagami, quienes lograron salvar sus vidas, igual que ella. Juntos habían creado la orden "ARASHI" mercenarios que tienen como objetivo, deshacerse de las personas que provocaron ese terrible accidente. Del cual Hayate y muchos otros fueron víctimas.

Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos tortuosos. Para seguir observando el bello amanecer. Una voz la hizo salir completamente de sus pensamientos.

Nanoha: ¿Otra vez levantada tan temprano? ¡Deberías de dormir un poco más!

Hayate: Sabes que sólo puedo dormir dos o tres horas, pero dime, mi bella Nanoha ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

Nanoha: ¡No! Hace ya algún tiempo que deje de tenerlas... Ahora duermo como tronco.

Nanoha era una bella cobriza, una sobreviviente del mismo accidente que Hayate, es más todos los que vivían con Hayate eran sobrevivientes. Se trataban y se querían como una gran familia, unidos y respetuosos.

Nanoha se sentó cerca de Hayate, a esperar a que todos se levantarán.

Quince minutos después todos los miembros de la orden se despertaron. Luego de eso, decidieron desayunar, Hayate les dijo que después de comer habría reunión en el sótano de la guarida.

Después de comer y lavar los platos, bajaron al sótano, que era su lugar de reunión y planificación. Estando todos ahí, su líder Hayate Yagami y su 2° líder Nanoha Takamachi, con ayuda de computadoras y proyectores mostraron información acerca de su nuevo objetivo.

Hayate: ¿Alguien conoce a esta persona que ven aquí? — Pregunto mostrando una foto de una persona.

Signum: Yo la conozco, no en persona, pero si se quién es... — Pauso un momento, tratando de ordenar la información en su mente — Su nombre es Reinforce Zwei, es una hacker de alto nivel, trabaja para la organización D.I.A y es la mano derecha de la líder de dicha organización.

Vita: ¡Vaya! Es alguien muy importante entonces — Se llevó la mano al mentón, observando detenidamente la foto.

Kyouko: ¿Que hay con ella? ¿Acaso es sospechosa del atentado? — Pregunto con cierta molestia.

Hayate: ¡No! Pero tenemos que tener cuidado con ella, ya que logró hackear nuestra base de datos, afortunadamente, nuestro security la bloqueo antes de que pudiera recopilar información. Así que pondremos más protección a nuestra base de datos, Signum, Homura me ayudaran a crear un nuevo security — Explico, quitando la foto de la pantalla.

Nanoha: Los demás seguirán con el entrenamiento previsto — Volteo a ver a Hayate y a las demás que estaban con ella — Si necesitan ayuda, nos avisan, estaremos en el campo de entrenamiento.

Hayate: Claro, suerte con el entrenamiento chicas — Exclamó levantando el pulgar, los demás hicieron lo mismo y luego se fueron a su entrenamiento.

Hayate al verse sola con Signum y Homura, Pensó un momento en lo que Signum dijo de esa chica.

Hayate: Signum ¿Que tan buena hacker es Reinforce?

Homura: Lo mismo iba a preguntar — Ambas se acercaron a Signum quien preparaba los programas necesarios para crear el security.

Signum: Demasiado buena... Creo que podría ser clase "S", ha trabajado en grandes hackeos que han logrado llevar a la organización D.I.A a donde están ahora.

Hayate: ¿Así que nos enfrentamos a una profesional? — Sonrió — ¡Esto se pone interesante! Ahora veremos quien tiene a los mejores programadores y hacker ¿ARASHI? O ¿D.I.A?

Homura: Sin embargo, tenemos que tener más información de esa organización, no podemos andar por la vida a lo ciego — Dijo mientras ayudaba a Signum a programar.

Hayate: ¡Tienes razón! Investigaré nos más a fondo a esa organización... Pero antes terminemos ese security.

Entre Hayate, Signum y Homura empezaron a crear el security, que estuvo listo después de media hora de pruebas y arreglos.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento, se encontraban los demás miembros entrenando.

Rin: Creen que esa tal Reinforce Zwei sea peligrosa.

Vita: Para nada. ¡Tenemos a las mejores programadoras! No habrá ningún problema — Haciendo su entrenamiento.

Teana: No se chicas... Pero yo siento que algo no está bien, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Nanoha: ¡Chicas! Sé que están preocupadas, pero debemos confiar en Hayate y las demás. — Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kyouko: Cierto. Además ya hemos logrado solucionar problemas de ese tipo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse — Exclamó con orgullo.

Nanoha: ¡Esa es la actitud! Ahora vuelvan al entrenamiento.

Todas: ¡Sí! — Exclamaron para luego volver al entrenamiento.

Así continuaron con el entrenamiento, dejando de pensar en lo que podría hacer la D.I.A, si algo pasaba ya sabrían solucionarlo como siempre lo habían hecho.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Sede de la D.I.A — Oficina de programación.**_

Saber: Reinforce ¿Lograste conseguir información, antes de que te bloqueará?

Reinforce: ¡No! Su security me bloqueó antes de poder lograrlo... Tienen una excelente seguridad, seguro que tienen a algún excelente programador trabajado para ellos. ¡Que rabia!

Saber: ¡Vamos Reinforce! No te pongas así, ya hallaremos otra manera de lograr entrar a su base de dato.

Reinforce: Saber-san ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Saber: Claro.

Reinforce: ¿Porque se creó la organización ARASHI? según se yo han desenmascarado a personas poderosas. Lo que ha ocasionado un caos político y fiscal. Pero ¿Cuál es la razón de esa organización?

Ante la pregunta de Reinforce Saber se quedó pensando un momento.

Saber: Lo que dices es muy cierto. Y si te soy sincera, yo tampoco sé la razón por la que se creó esa organización.

Sayaka: El asunto está en que están ocasionando problemas en todo el sistema, lo que puede generar una posible guerra interna — Explico, mientras entraba por la puerta.

Reinforce: ¿Por eso se creó la D.I.A?

Sayaka: Exactamente, para lograr averiguar la verdadera identidad de sus miembros y lograr encarcelarlos y evitar la posible guerra — Sayaka explico.

Reinforce: ¡Ya veo! Gracias Saber-san, Sayaka-san por explicarme mejor la situación.

Sayaka y Saber: De nada Reinforce.

Conversaron un rato las tres, cuando alguien abrió la puerta, era Vivio Testarossa, la hija adoptiva de Fate Testarossa, la líder de la organización e hija de uno de los políticos más grandes del país.

Vivio: Hola chicas. ¿Esta Fate-mama?

Saber: Está en su oficina, te acompaño — Se levantó del asiento y llevo a Vivio a la oficina de Fate.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Sede de la D.I.A — Oficina de Fate Testarossa.**_

Fate Testarossa una bella chica, alta, de cabellos rubios, se encontraba sentada frente al ordenador, realizando un reporte sobre lo que tenían por el momento de la organización "ARASHI". Cuando tocaron la puerta de su oficina.

Fate: ¡Adelante! — Exclamó sin dejar de ver el ordenador.

Vivio: ¡Fate-mama! — Grito la pequeña, al entrar a la oficina.

Fate: ¿Vivio? Que gusto me da verte.

Saber: Bueno yo solo la vine a dejar, ahora me retiró, con su permiso — Hizo una reverencia y luego salió de la oficina.

Fate: Gracias por traer a Vivio Saber — Dijo para luego ver cómo Saber abandonaba su oficina.

Vivio: Fate-mamá ¿Cómo vas en las investigaciones?

Fate: ¡Mal! Tal parece que esa organización mantiene una gran seguridad en su base de datos y debido a su gran audacia de evasión y las máscaras que usan, nos han hecho caso imposible el saber sus identidades — Exclamó para luego sentarse en el sofá de su oficina junto a su hija.

Vivio: ¿Necesitas ayuda Fate-mamá?

Fate se quedó en silencio por un momento, no quería involucrar a su hija; pero sabía que Vivio poseía una gran inteligencia. Ella podía ayudarles a sacar jugosa información en poco tiempo.

Fate: ¡Sí! Acepto tu ayuda, pero con la condición de que siempre andarás con uno de nuestros agentes en cubierto.

Vivio: Por supuesto.

Fate: Bien, vamos a por los demás, tenemos que hacer un nuevo plan para conseguir información de ARASHI.

Vivio sonrió al igual que Fate, quien se dirigió a su ordenador, tecleo algo y luego junto con Vivio salieron de la oficina.

Lo que Fate tecleo fue una orden a todo los agentes de la organización para que se reportaran en la oficina de juntas. Todos de dirigieron hacia ahí para planear que hacer.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Sede de la D.I.A — Oficina de juntas**_.

Los mejores agentes de la D.I.A se encontraban ya en la oficina, estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, esperando la llegada de su líder y su 2 ° líder.

Unos minutos después entraron tres mujeres rubias, Fate Testarossa, la líder de la D.I.A, Alicia Testarossa, la 2° líder y hermana mayor de Fate, ellas dos eran idénticas, sólo por la estatura se sabía quién era quien, y la última chica Vivio Testarossa, la hija adoptiva de Fate y sobrina de Alicia. Cabe destacar que Vivio se ha ganado el respeto de todos los agentes por su gran inteligencia.

Vivio fue un experimento que quería lograr la inteligencia superior de los niños, pero todos los niños que fueron sometidos al experimento murieron, excepto Vivio.

Shamal: ¿Que ha pasado Fate, Alicia? Ustedes no convocan reuniones si no hay algo urgente de por medio.

Subaru: ¿Esta reunión es sobre los ARASHI?

Alicia: Si, tenemos que idear un nuevo plan, ya que el de hackear su base de datos no resulto — Explico mientras tomaba su respectivo asiento.

Madoka: Reinforce ¿Lograste conseguí algo, aunque sea una dirección IPP?

Reinforce: Lo siento Madoka-san, pero no logré encontrar nada que nos pueda dar una pista.

Sayaka: ¿Que tenemos hasta ahora? — Pregunto con curiosidad.

Alicia: Déjenme les explico lo que tenemos hasta ahora — Se levantó y colocó en la pantalla grande toda la información — Sabemos que ARASHI es una organización conformada por unas ocho o doce personas, más no sabemos las identidades de ellos. Ni siquiera donde puede estar su guarida.

Fate: Así que lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar una pista que nos pueda llevar a su guarida o a alguno de sus miembros — Continuó explicando. — Por eso los reunimos a todos, tenemos que idear un nuevo plan para lograr encontrar más información de ellos.

Saber: Pero ellos pueden conocer ya a Reinforce, debido a que ella intento hackear su base de datos.

Alicia: Lo sabemos Saber, peor eso de ahora en adelante todos tendrán que andar en parejas... — Señaló a Saber — Nada de andar en solitario ¿Quedo claro?

— ¡Si! Todo claro — Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Alicia: Bien, las parejas quedarán así... — Fate mostro en la pantalla una tabla en donde mostraban las parejas.

Alicia: Así están las parejas, ¿Alguna duda?

— Ninguna. — Exclamaron todos.

Las parejas que mostraba la pantalla quedaban así:

Shamal Wolkernritter — Sayaka Miki.

Madoka Kaname — Subaru Nakajima.

Saber — Reinforce Zwei.

Fate Testarossa — Alicia Testarossa — Vivio Testarossa (El único de tres).

Fate: Bien, ya con las parejas listas, nos dividiremos por toda la cuidad y buscaremos cualquier información que nos lleve a esa organización — Después de decir eso, Fate dio por terminada la reunión.

Luego cada pareja se fue por su lado a buscar información que les pudiera dar una pista de donde pudieran esconderse.

Shamal y Sayaka, Madoka y Subaru, buscaron por los alrededores de la ciudad. Saber y Reinforce buscaron en la computadora y cámaras de seguridad. Vivio Fate y Alicia fueron a los suburbios bajos de la capital a buscar información.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Suburbios bajos**_.

Los suburbios bajos de la capital, oscuros, terroríficos, y muy peligrosos, una zona en donde la ley de la calle es la que predomina. Vivir o morir, matar o morir, eso es lo único que importa en ese fatídico lugar. A pesar de no ser de noche, ahí siempre era oscuro, de día, tarde, siempre oscuro, y cuando caía la noche, la oscuridad aumentaba, al igual que el peligro.

La locura, el vicio, la sangre, eso es el día a día de los que viven en esos suburbios. Todo esto se había salido de control, luego de que la política, la corrupción, la mentira, tomarán control en el sistema nacional, riquezas para unos, miseria e injusticia para la gran mayoría.

Fate, Alicia, Vivio, se encontraban muy asustadas estando en ese lugar, y más cuando vieron que unos morteros las acorralaban, si las descubrían que era de la D.I.A no durarían en matarlas.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Suburbios bajos — Guarida de los ARASHI**_.

Aquí es donde se encuentra la guarida de los ARASHI, pero es un simple edificio a medio abandonar, en el lugar más tranquilo de los suburbios, nadie se imaginaria que una guarida de una organización tan famosa fuera ese edificio, así lo pensó Hayate y por eso lo tomaron como guarida.

Todos los miembros de la organización se encuentran en un merecido descanso, lograron sus objetivos, proteger su base de datos y su entrenamiento fue un rotundo éxito, todos han mejorado mucho con el paso del tiempo.

Teana, Homura, Kyouko, Rin y Nanoha se encuentran jugando cartas, por otro lado Hayate y Signum juegan una partida de Ajedrez. Mientras que Einhart descansa en el sofá.

Hayate: ¡Jaque mate! — Exclamo ante la mirada de desilusión de Signum.

Signum: ¡Ah! Pensé que podría ganarte está vez.

Teana: ¡Vamos Signum! ¿Cómo crees que le ganarías a la líder en un juego de ajedrez? — Volteo a ver a Signum aún con las cartas en la mano. Todas las demás reían divertidas.

Hayate: El ajedrez es un juego de habilidad estratégica. No siempre se puede ganar, así que sigue intentándolo — Le guiñe el ojo, para luego levantarse a ver a Einhart.

Nanoha: ¿Cómo está Einhart? Se había estado sintiendo un poco mal en el entrenamiento. — Miro a Hayate quien le sonreía.

Hayate: Está bien, sólo le dio insolación, pero por si acaso. Iré a conseguir algunas medicinas — Dijo, mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

Rin: Te acompaño, no es bueno andar sólo por estos lugares — Se levantó y se alistó para ir con Hayate.

Kyouko: ¡Vayan con cuidado!

Hayate: ¡Por supuesto! — Le guiñe el ojo, para luego salir junto con Rin de la casa.

Y así, salieron a buscar los medicamentos, siempre les gustaba tener por cualquier cosa. Caminaban conversando de cosas triviales cuando en un cruce de esquina, observaron a cuatro chicas siendo rodeadas por un monto de morteros.

Hayate: ¡Ah! Y yo que pensaba que el camino seria tranquilo y sin problemas. — Murmuró rascándose la cabeza.

Rin: ¡Ni modo! Hay que ayudar a esas chicas — Rin y Hayate se acercaron a los morteros quienes se sorprendieron al verlas.

Hayate: Vaya, ¿A dónde se habían metido? Las hemos estado buscando — Se acercó a una de las chicas y les guiño el ojo para que le siguieran la corriente.

Alicia: Nos perdimos y no sabíamos hacia donde ir — Respondió con una sonrisa.

Rin: Bueno, ya estamos aquí, así que sería mejor irnos — Sin muchas ganas volteo hacia los morteros, quienes se asustaron al reconocerla.

Hayate: Ellas vienen con nosotras... Pueden retirarse — Miro de mala manera a los morteros.

Líder: B-Bueno... Si vienen con ustedes no hay problema, nos vemos, disculpen las molestias — Dijo el líder de los morteros y luego salieron huyendo del lugar.

Al verse seguras las cuatro chicas suspiraron de alivio, jamás se habían sentido tan asustadas. Por suerte habían llegado esas dos chicas para ayudarlas. Las observaron un momento, las dos chicas vestían de negro, la chica castaña vestía con ropas de hombre, la pelinegra vestía un poco más femenina.

Alicia: Muchas gracias por ayudarnos — Hizo una reverencia, y las demás hicieron lo mismo.

Rin: No hay problema, pero ¿Que trae por aquí a unas señoritas de la alta clase a un lugar como este? — Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Fate: S-solo nos perdimos. Eso fue lo que pasó.

Vivio: Si, eso mismo — Le siguió el juego a Fate.

Hayate: Bueno, pero tengan cuidado, este lugar es muy peligroso, más por la noche y con una niña. Ahora si nos disculpan. Tenemos algo que hacer, adiós — Se despidió al igual que Rin y se alejaron del lugar.

Alicia las vio irse, había algo en la castaña que le había hecho sentir algo inexplicable, su voz se oía apagada, sus ojos mostraban un vacío profundo. Alicia quedo pensando un momento en que era ese hormigueo en su estómago, era algo nuevo, pero sacudió la cabeza, al recordar en qué lugar de encontraban.

Bueno, nosotros también deberíamos de regresar a la sede, estar aquí me da miedo — Fate sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al acordarse de los morteros.

Fate: Si, será mejor irnos... Secundo la noción — Vivio asistió con la cabeza, para después irse hacia la sede de la D.I.A sin sospechar siquiera que acaban de conocer a la líder de la organización.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Sede de la D.I.A — Oficina central**_.

Luego de algunas conversaciones triviales, y algunas bromas para pasar el mal rato, Fate y compañía, llegaron a la sede de la D.I.A en donde entraron a los demás reunidos.

Fate: ¿Qué tal les fue con la búsqueda de información? — Pregunto muy ansiosa.

Sayaka: ¡Nosotras encontramos algo! — Exclamó con emoción.

Alicia: ¿Que encontraron? — Pregunto muy emocionada.

Sayaka: Según algunas personas a las que logramos sacar información, son nueve miembros en esa organización.

Shamal: Además se le conoce con un apodo a cada integrante. Los apodos por los que se le conocen son: Mapache, Demonio Blanco, Caballero de la Espada, Caballero del Martillo, Guerrero Belka, Pistolero, Guerrero Rojo, Guerrero del Tiempo y Gran Mago.

Madoka: Además de que todos los integrantes parece ser que son mujeres de entre 18-32 años. Eso es todo lo que logramos encontrar.

Subaru: Yo averigüe qué los integrantes de ARASHI son personas que viven en los suburbios bajos, y que no están en el sistema político fiscal... Es sólo una suposición.

Alicia: Eso es un gran progreso. Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a sospechosos que tengan esas características y que sea un genio en programación. Las traemos aquí, los interrogamos y así podemos encontrar a los integrantes. — Estaba feliz por la nueva información. Era un paso grande, para encontrar a los integrantes de ARASHI.

Saber: Aquí tenemos los resultados de la búsqueda de chicas de entre 18-32 años que son genios en programación. Son al menos 5,000 personas. — Dijo ante la mirada de terror de todos los demás.

Alicia: ¿5,000? ¡Eso es mucho! — A la pobre le empezó a doler la espalda al imaginarse cuanto tiempo tendría que estar sentada revisando a todas esas personas.

Fate: Reinforce, Saber, filtren la búsqueda sólo a los suburbios bajos — Dijo luego de pensar un poco.

Reinforce: Claro, ahorita lo hago.

Saber: — Aplicando el filtro de la búsqueda.

Reinforce: 350 resultados, bajo bastante — Saber y Reinforce se dieron los cinco.

Alicia: Muy bien, a trabajar — Grito dejando sorda en el proceso a Fate.

Todos: Entendido.

Todos tomaron sus puestos y comenzaron a investigar a cada una de las que salieron en la búsqueda.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Suburbios bajos — Guarida de ARASHI**_.

Hayate y Rin entraban a casa en donde todos las estaban esperando para cenar.

Rin y Hayate: ¡Volvimos!

Nanoha: Bienvenidas... Vengan a la mesa — Salió a recibirlas.

Hayate: Que bien, tengo hambre — Exclamó sentándose en la mesa.

Einhart: Que yo sepa, tu siempre tienes hambre.

Hayate: — Se sonrojo a full — ¡N-No siempre.

Signum: Tu, Kyouko y Vita comen como leones — Sonrió divertida mientras las mencionadas de sonrojaban.

Vita: No como como un león — Su sonrojo era casi como su cabello.

Kyouko: N-No te burles de nosotras.

Signum: Vale, vale, vengan ya a comer — Seguía riendo, a costillas de las tres.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa a cenar, tranquilamente y conversando de cosas sin sentido. Así pasaban los días todos ellos, como una familia.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Sede de la D.I.A — Oficina central**_.

Alicia: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! — Gritaba con desesperación.

Sayaka: ¡Cálmate Alicia! — Trataba de calmarla.

Saber: Sayaka tiene razón, no solucionaras nada, alterándote — Dijo con su tono habitual.

Alicia: ¿Cómo quieren que me calme? Ninguna de las chicas que acabo de investigar me cuadra como integrante de ARASHI.

Fate: ¡Ah! Estamos igual, todas están con limpias, todas las que he revisado están en el sistema. ¿Alguna de ustedes tuvo suerte?

Subaru: Nada, estoy igual que ustedes.

Sayaka: Tampoco tuve suerte — Se recostó en la silla.

Madoka: Nada, tampoco tengo posibles sospechosas.

Reinforce: Estoy igual.

Saber: No he tenido suerte.

Vivio: Sin suerte — Cierra la laptop.

Shamal: Yo tengo a tres posibles sospechosas, tienes un historial y además no son parte del sistema.

Fate: A ver ¿Quiénes son? — Shamal se acercó con la laptop y la puso a la vista de todos, quienes quedaron sorprendidos por las personas que estaban entre los sospechosos.

Alicia: — Observa a las tres personas — ¡Ah! Esa chica... ¡Es esa chica! — Exclamó señalando la foto de Hayate.

Fate: ¡Oh! Es la chica que nos ayudó en con los morteros... A ver... Se llama Hayate Yagami... La otra chica es... Signum Yagami... Parentesco de ambas... Primas. Y por último... Homura Akemi... No tiene ningún parentesco con las otras dos. Pero tienen la misma dirección. ¡Interesante! No creo que ella sea una integrante de ARASHI... Pero mejor salir de dudas. Mañana la interrogamos junto a Signum Yagami y Homura Akemi — Se sentó en la silla, a pensar un poco.

Alicia: Es lo mejor, bueno chicas, es hora de que se vayan a descansar, nos vemos mañana — Dicho eso, todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus hogares. Alicia, Fate y Vivio ordenaron unas cosas y luego se fueron también a su casa.

A lo lejos, entre las sombras, se ocultaba una persona, observando todos los movimientos de una mujer, una política de la más alta escala.

Aunque alguien le descubriera, no sabía ver quien es debido a la vestimenta de la sombra que se oculta entre las sombras. Su vestimenta, camisa manga larga negra, pantalón negro, zapatos negros, guantes negros, y en su cara una máscara que evita ver su rostro.

— ¡Parece que he descubierto algo! ¡Interesante!

— ¿Que es interesante? — Pregunta otra persona que sale de las sombras. Con igual vestimenta negra y máscara en su rostro.

— La política Precia Testarossa, está muy molesta porque la D.I.A ni la policía han logrado avanzar por descubrir la identidad de los ARASHI. Ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo lograrán encontrar algo que es invisible? Una organización que se esconde entre las sombras, integrantes que ocultan su respiración. Me pregunto ¿Que harán para atraparlos? En este mundo en donde la ley del más fuerte es la que predomina. Un mal sueño del que no se puede despertar, en donde en cualquier momento puedes morir y nunca entender qué sentido tiene existir. En donde el amor que dan es falso pero creen que es real.

— Ellos creen que ARASHI son los malos... Pero si la gente supiera que D.I.A es la organización del mal.

— Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja cierto... Ahora Vámonos, no quiero que por distraídos nos atrapen.

— Por supuesto — Ambas sombras se esconden nuevamente entre las sombras. Dejando al silencio invadir todo el lugar. Y el misterio en el aire, preguntándose ¿Quién es el malo? ¿Quién es el bueno? Pregunta que el cielo sabe la respuesta. Pero no la dará hasta que sea el momento.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Suburbios bajos — Guardia de ARASHI**_.

Hayate: ¿Vendrás aquí el otro año? — Pregunta una niña pequeña de unos cuatro años, cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Signum: Por supuesto que sí, el próximo años vendré y pasaré más tiempo contigo — Contestó una chica alta de unos once años.

Hayate: ¿Lo prometes?

Signum: Lo prometo.

Luego de eso se despidieron, prometiendo que de verían el próximo año.

 _ **Un año después...**_

Había un gran incendio, gran parte del pueblo había sido devorado por el incendio, los bomberos trataban de apagarlo, pero se había salido de control. Muchas familias habían muerto ya en el incendio.

Una chica alta de unos doce años, había visto como su familia moría quemada, pero ahora corría buscando encontrar a cierta chica de cabello castaño, llevaba a una niña de cabello rojizo en la espalda, era su hermana pequeña Vita Yagami. Y se había lastimado el tobillo por lo cual no podía caminar.

Signum: ¡Hayate! — Gritaba lo más fuerte que podía.

Vita: Debe de estar en su habitación, vamos ahí — Sugirió la pequeña.

Tras lograr derribar la puerta, la encontró, estaba en el suelo, casi inconsciente.

Signum: ¡Oh! Santo cielo, Hayate — Se acercó y la cargo. — ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Hayate: M-Mis padres... ¿Están bien? — Pregunto tratando de mantenerse consciente.

Signum: ¡Lo siento Hayate! Tanto tus padres como los nuestros están... Muertos — Desviando la mirada.

Hayate: Debemos salir de aquí — Hayate la interrumpió, sabía que no era el momento para desmoronarse, tenía que ser fuerte — La chica más alta asintió con la cabeza, la cargo junto a Vita y salió corriendo, buscando una salida de ese infierno.

Signum: ¡Joder! ¡No hallo una salida! — La chica mayor se estaba desesperando al no encontrar una salida. Después de mirar por todo su alrededor, logro ver una puerta que daba hacia el patio. — ¿Puedes caminar Hayate?

Hayate: ¡Sí! Si puedo.

Signum: Detén a Vita un momento, necesito usar ambas manos para abrir esta puerta, es la única manera de lograr salir de aquí.

Hayate: De acuerdo — Agarró a Vita, mientras que la mayor buscaba algo para derribar la puerta.

Signum: ¡Listo! Ahora Hayate hay que salir de aquí — Exclamó al derribar la puerta, al girar la vista hacia la castaña vio con horror como una de las barrillas se desprendía de su sitio, y se dirigía hacia Hayate y Vita.

Signum: ¡Cuidado! — Grito mientras corría hacia ellas.

Signum: ¡Nooooooo! ¡Ah! — Se despertó de manera brusca — ¿Una pesadilla? — Dijo tratando de normalizar su respiración, estaba sudando a más no poder y su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón están muy acelerado. Miro a todos lados, viendo a todos los miembros de la pandilla durmiendo tranquilamente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hacia mucho que no tenía esa pesadilla! — Se levantó sigilosamente y se fue a la lavar la cara, tratando de ahuyentar los malos recuerdos de su mente. Minutos después, decidió acostarse nuevamente a ver si lograba conciliar el sueño.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Casa de la familia Testarossa**_.

En esa mansión, se encontraba Fate muy pensativa, los acontecimientos del día le habían dejado así, no creía que era chica castaña que les había ayudado, fuese parte de esa organización.

Fate: Quizá lo estoy pensando demasiado.

Alicia: ¿Que estás pensando demasiado one-chan? — Pregunto, quien acababa de llegar a la sala.

Fate: Es sobre esa chica castaña... Hayate Yagami.

Alicia: No creo que sea parte de la organización. Pero hay que seguir el protocolo.

Fate: ¡Tienes razón! Me voy a dormir, y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo, ha sido un día muy agotador.

Alicia: Claro, pasa buenas noches.

Fate: Buenas noches.

Tanto Fate como Alicia se despidieron con un beso en la mejía y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

 _ **CONTINUARA.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y aquí el capítulo uno, para d**_ _ **ejarles un**_ _ **poco**_ _ **más**_ _ **de lectura.**_

 _ **Mis muñecas no puedo mover, esposas con un rojizo color, por la sangre de la gente que derramo por topar conmigo, en mis pies solo cadenas que tienen brillo de color azul, por el llanto de la gente que nos querían ver rendido.**_

 _ **Nanoha: ¿Podrías dejar de cantar?**_

 _ **Yo: ¡Oblígame!**_

 _ **Nanoha: Starling Breaker**_

 _ **Yo: Shamal, Necesito tu ayuda.**_

 _ **Shamal: Que va, tengo una cita con Signum.**_

 _ **Homura: Feliz lectura.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Ni MSLN, ni**_ ** _Mahou Shoujo Madoka Mágica_** _,_ _ **ni FSN, ni ningún sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su respectivos autores.**_

 _ **ESCAPARÉ DE ESTE ENGAÑO.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO I.**_

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Sede de la D.I.A — Oficina central.**_

La mañana había llegado, todos los trabajadores y agentes de la organización. Se encontraban en sus respectivos puestos. Fate y Alicia hablaban con el mensajero de la organización, él se encargaría de entregar la notificación de acto de presencia a las tres chicas sospechosas. Después de algunas indicaciones, el mensajero se subió a su motocicleta y se fue hacia los suburbios bajos.

Alicia: Ya pensaste ¿Quienes se encargarán de interrogarlas? — Preguntó, observando al mensajero alejarse.

Fate: Si, ya de quienes serán — Se acercó a donde estaban todas las demás reunidas. Quienes prestaron atención a Fate. ¡Chicas! Es hora de decir quiénes interrogaran a las sospechosas.

Alicia: Ya dilo One-chan — Hizo un puchero por su impaciencia.

Fate: Madoka Kaname se encargara de interrogar a Homura Akemi. Shamal Wolkernritter se encargará de Signum Yagami y Alicia... — La señaló — Tú te encargarás de Hayate Yagami. ¿Objeción?

— ¡Ninguna! — Alegaron las tres chicas.

Fate: Bien, ustedes tres prepárense, los demás. Sigan con su trabajo — Dicho esto Fate de fue a su oficina. Y los demás volvieron a sus puestos.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Suburbios bajos — Guarida de ARASHI.**_

El viento de la mañana, aunque hacia un excelente sol, en los suburbios bajos, siempre se ve oscuro, en el edificio que es la guarida y hogar de los ARASHI, en la azotea, Hayate Yagami se encuentra parada observando el paisaje tormentoso y triste del lugar. En su mano, una notificación de interrogatorio de la D.I.A, Suspira un poco, dejando que el viento mueva sus cabellos, junto a su topa negra, es una camisa de cuello y pantalón negro, al igual que sus zapatos. Entrando por la puerta, aparecen dos chicas más, ambas con la misma notificación en manos, y vestidas casi de la misma forma que Hayate.

Hayate: Tal parece que somos las sospechosas potenciales.

Homura: ¿Cuál es el plan Hayate? — Pregunta la pelinegra con su semblante serio.

Hayate: Sólo iremos a que nos interroguen, tenemos que lograr que las sospechas desaparezcan.

Signum: ¿Porque sospecharán de nosotras tres? Aunque esta es una excelente oportunidad de averiguar más de la D.I.A — Observaba la notificación en su mano izquierda, la cual tenía un extraño tatuaje de un dragón con espadas en llamas.

Hayate: Posiblemente, no aparecemos en el sistema político fiscal, y tienes razón Signum, tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad, para encontrar más información de la D.I.A — La castaña Sonríe al decir eso. —

Signum: Bueno, tenemos que ponernos en marcha — Exclamó dirigiéndose a la puerta de la azotea.

Las demás le siguen, las tres les explican a las demás lo que está pasando, les piden seguir con sus actividades, mientras ellas van a la sede de la D.I.A. Todas les desean suerte, para luego despedirse y dirigirse a la sede en donde las interrogaran.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Sede de la D.I.A — Oficina central**_.

Hayate, Signum y Homura llegaron a la oficina central, entregaron la notificación al guardia que estaba en la entrada para que les permitiera pasar. Estando adentro, inspeccionaron las instalaciones sin ser descubiertas. Hayate miro de reojo a una chica peli azul que se acercaba a ellas.

Sayaka: ¿Ustedes son Hayate Yagami, Signum Yagami y Homura Akemi?

Hayate: Exactamente — Exclamo y las demás asistieron.

Sayaka: Síganme, las llevaré a las salas de interrogatorios — Las llevó hasta el punto de encuentro. Hayate y las demás la siguieron.

Sayaka: En la sala de interrogatorios #1 estará Hayate Yagami, en la sala de interrogatorios #2 Signum Yagami y en la sala #3 Homura — Les explico, las tres chicas asistieron y luego entraron en las respectivas salas.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Sede de la D.I.A — Oficina de interrogatorios #3**_.

Homura entró en la sala, ahí encontró sentada a una chica de cabellos rosados.

Madoka: Homura Akemi-San ¡Por favor tome asiento!

Homura: Gracias — Se sentó quedando frente a frente ante la chica peli rosa.

Madoka: Permítame presentarme, soy la agente Madoka Kaname, joven Akemi-San, usted es sospechosa de ser integrante de la orden llama ARASHI. Dígame ¿Que tiene que decir en su defensa?

Homura: En primera... Quiero saber ¿Porque soy sospechosa?

Madoka: La mayoría de los criminales son de los suburbios bajos, además de que eres una excelente programadora... Diría que clase "SS" la orden ARASHI posee a un programador de esa clase.

Homura: ¡Eso es solo una hipótesis! ¿Cómo saben que esa orden tiene a un programador?

Madoka: Su base de datos está muy bien protegida, no podrían darle tan buena seguridad sin un excelente programador.

Homura: ¡Pero qué fácil resulto sacar buena información! Esta chica es fácil de manipular — Pensó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. — Sigo con lo mismo, es sólo una simple hipótesis, además no tienen ninguna prueba que me ligue con la orden de ARASHI ¿O sí?

Madoka: No, no tenemos, pero todo apunta a que alguna de ustedes tres es parte de la orden.

Homura: ¡Pero mientras tanto, no pueden acusarme de algo sin tener pruebas! — Sonrió ampliamente, ante la mirada un tanto asustada de Madoka. — ¿Puedo retirarme?

Madoka: ¡Ah! ¡Si! Puedes retirarte, pero te mantendremos vigilada. Eres sospechosa hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Homura: ¡Lo sé! Así es este sistema — Dijo con sombría voz, para luego salir de la sala, se sentó a esperar a que salieran las demás.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Sede de la D.I.A — Sala de interrogatorios #1.**_

Hayate ya hacia sentada en la silla, sin poder creer lo que veía, frente a ella, estaba sentada la chica rubia que ayudó ayer en la tarde. Se reincorporó un poco, para Hayate este interrogatorio era como un juego de ajedrez, tenía que pensar bien que decir, descolocar a la chica que tenía enfrente sería la mejor opción y con eso en su mente, miro detenidamente a la chica rubia.

Alicia: En primer lugar, gracias por la ayuda de ayer, en segunda... Mi nombre es Alicia Testarossa y en tercero... ¿Sabes por qué se te ha citado aquí hoy?

Hayate: ¡Si lo sé! Soy una de las principales sospechosas de pertenecer a la orden de ARASHI, únicamente porque no soy parte del sistema político fiscal, junto a dos personas más que tampoco están en ese sistema. Soy sospechosa de ser la programadora de la orden, ¿Me equivoco?

Alicia: ¿Eh? No, estas en lo cierto, esa es la razón por la que estás aquí — Explico Alicia luego de recuperarse de la impresión que se llevó con Hayate.

Hayate: Ahora pregunto ¿Porque no se investigan primero ustedes?

Alicia: ¿Qué? ¿Estas tratando de poner mi inteligencia en duda? Nadie de la orden D.I.A está sucio, todos son personas de alta categoría, además de ser personas honestas y leales.

Hayate: ¿Tan segura estas? El hecho de que casi todos los de la orden sean hijas de políticos. No te da la seguridad de que sean buenas personas... Puede que la lealtad que dicen darte sea falsa ¿No crees?

Alicia se tensó, esa chica la estaba logrando poner nerviosa, lo que decía era cierto, todos en la orden eran familia de grandes políticos.

Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos y giro la vista para ver a la castaña, quien la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hayate: ¿Puedo retirarme ya?

Alicia: Si, pero estaremos investigado, no salgas de la ciudad.

Hayate: No te preocupe — Se levantó y camino lejos de la sala, ya afuera de encontró con Homura.

Homura: ¿Cómo te fue?

Hayate: Bien, esa chica rubia es algo fácil de confundir. ¿Y a ti?

Homura: Igual que tú, es fácil de manipular, solo falta Signum.

Ambas siguieron conversado en la espera de que saliera Signum para irse de ahí.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Sede de la D.I.A — Sala de interrogatorio #3.**_

En esta sala se encontraba una Signum muy molesta por la confianza con que la trataba la chica rubia que la estaba interrogando.

Shamal: Soy Shamal Wolkernritter ¡Mucho gusto!

Signum: Signum Yagami, igualmente.

Shamal: ¿Porque viven las tres juntas? ¿Algún trio tal vez?

Signum: ¡Ningún trio! Ni nada de eso, vivimos juntas porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, aparte de que Hayate es mi prima... ¡Pervertida! — Lo último lo dijo casi inaudible para Shamal.

Shamal: ¿Ropa negra? Igual que los de ARASHI.

Signum: Me gusta el negro, no veo ningún problema con eso.

Shamal: ¿Y ese tatuaje en tu mano izquierda?

Signum: Rebeldía juvenil. Me lo hice hace algunos años.

Shamal: ¿Qué relación tienes con Homura Akemi?

Signum: Sólo somos amigas, la quiero como una hermana más. Eso es todo... No hay ningún tipo de relación sentimental.

Shamal: ¿Tienes novio o novia?

Signum: Ninguna de las dos... ¿Esto es un interrogatorio de mi vida personal? Pensé que era por ser sospechosa de pertenecer a la orden de ARASHI.

Shamal: ¡Aguafiestas! Bueno... Ya puedes irte — Shamal sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de Signum.

Signum decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto, se levantó de la silla y se salió del salón, afuera encontró a las demás quienes la miraban divertida por la cara que llevaba.

Hayate: Vaya Signum, parece que hoy no fue tu día ¿Cómo te fue en el interrogatorio?

Signum: No me preguntaron nada, sólo cosas personales.

Homura: ¿Tal vez le gustaste a la chica? —Dijo pícaramente.

Signum: ¡Mejor vámonos! Tenemos que hacer cosas aún.

Hayate y Homura: Claro.

Las tres chicas se fueron, de la sede. En el camino se toparon con Precia Testarossa. Quien solo las ignoro, lo mismo hicieron ellas tres, el camino fue muy entretenido, entre charlas, chistes y trivialidades siguieron sus camino hasta su hogar.

Por otro lado, en la sede de la D.I.A llegó Precia Testarossa muy enérgica, llegó pensando en que tal vez, habían logrado encontrar alguna pista que les llevará hasta los ARASHI. Una orden que de fundo hace unos diez años, habían hecho caer a muchos políticos poderosos, algunos incluso habían sido asesinados cruelmente por esa orden. Asesinos sin sentimientos, usando máscaras y diferentes armas, mataban a sangre fría, ni humanos, ni bestias, sino que demonios que habían vendido su alma al diablo. Así se les denominaba, personas sin sentimientos, amor, amistad, familia, eran palabras que los ARASHI no entendían... O eso pensaban los políticos.

Precia: Chicas, ¿Lograron conseguir más información sobre la orden? — Pregunto, entrando en la oficina central de la sede.

Alicia: Si, encontramos alguna información, pero no nos ha llevado a nada — Dijo mientras estaba en la silla, mirando al techo. Seguía pensando en la castaña, no sabía qué, pero quería conocer mejor a esa chica.

Fate: Mamá, necesitamos acceso a los archivos de tres chicas, ¿Puedes darnos el permiso? — Dijo mostrando en la pantalla de la laptop los nombres de las tres chicas que interrogaron antes.

Precia: Claro, dame acá eso — Precia tomo la laptop e introdujo una clave para dar acceso a los archivos confidenciales.

Alicia: Gracias mamá, mañana posiblemente tengamos más información que nos pueda ser de ayuda.

Precia: Buen trabajo chicas. Bueno, me retiro, sólo venía a ver qué tal les iba.

Fate: Yo te llevo, tengo que ir a casa por unos papeles — Saco las llaves del auto y le sonrió a su madre.

Precia: ¡Muchas gracias Fate! Nos vemos más tarde Alicia — Se despidió de Alicia con un beso, para luego irse con Fate a la casa. Dejando a las demás investigando en los archivos confidenciales.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Suburbios bajos — Guarida de ARASHI**_.

Luego de caminar por casi una hora, Hayate y compañía llegaron a su guarida, al entrar todas estaban esperándolas, se alegraron al verlas entrar.

Signum: ¡Volvimos! — Exclamó abriendo la puerta, pero fue tacleada y derribada en el instante en el que entró. Ante la mirada divertida de todas las demás.

Vita: ¡Signum! ¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver! — Exclamó con tono dramático.

Signum: ¡Ay! Sólo era un interrogatorio... No era nada grave.

Hayate: Vita... En verdad puedes ser muy dramática a veces — Dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa felina.

Rin: ¿Qué tal les fue ahí? — Pregunto acercándose a las demás.

Hayate: ¡Todo salió muy bien! Logramos sembrar la duda en ellas.

Homura: A Signum le hicieron un interrogatorio personal ¡Fue realmente entretenido! — Dijo mirando en el suelo a Signum y a Vita aun abrazándola.

Vita: ¿Interrogatorio personal? — Se veía la confusión en el rostro de Vita — ¿Qué clase de preguntas te hicieron?

Signum: Algo así como... ¿Tienes novio o novia? ¿Porque viven las tres juntas? Cosas así.

Hayate: Sigo diciendo que a esa chica le gustaste. Mi sentido mapachesco me lo dice.

Vita: ¡No! ¡Nunca les entregaré a Signum! ¡Ella es mía! — Abrazo tan fuerte a Signum, que se escucharon algunos crujidos.

Hayate: Mou~ Vita... No seas egoísta ¡Yo también quiero abrazar a Signum! Además tengo más derecho, soy su prima — Se tiro al suelo a abrazar a Signum, quien sólo reía feliz.

Vita: ¿Como que tienes más derecho? Yo soy su hermana... ¡Yo tengo más derecho!

Hayate: Pero Vita... Lo tuyo se puede considerar "Incesto" — Ronroneo la castaña.

Vita: ¡Yo amo a Signum! Al igual que todos los presentes ¿Me equivoco? — Volteo a ver a todos los demás, quienes solo veían con diversión la escena.

Hayate: Únanse también... ¡Hay Signum para todas! ¡Abrazo grupal! — Signum sólo sonreía ante las palabras de su hermana y prima, las demás se unieron al abrazo grupal. Signum era la persona más fría y ruda, pero esa imagen desaparecía cuando estaba con ellas.

Cabe mencionar que Signum es la mayor en el grupo, prácticamente ella es la que cuida de todos, Signum moriría y mataría por ellas, y ellas harían lo mismo por Signum.

Hayate y Vita adoran a Signum, ya que ella las salvo. Hayate intentó suicidarse dos veces, pero gracias a los cuidados y cariños que Signum le daba, superó su depresión, lo mismo pasó con todos y cada uno de los miembros de la orden. Por eso no es extraño que todos adoren a Signum.

Su abrazo grupal se ve interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono que comienza a sonar. Hayate se levantó y fue a contestarlo.

Hayate: ¿Alo?

Lindy: Alo, Hayate... Soy yo Lindy.

Hayate: Almirante Lindy ¿Nueva misión?

Lindy: Si, un nuevo objetivo, te envié la información a la base de datos.

Hayate: ¡Entendido! Nos pondremos en marcha inmediatamente.

Lindy: Claro, estaremos en contacto, cualquier cosa me llamas.

Hayate: Por supuesto, adiós.

Lindy: Adiós.

Terminando la llamada Hayate observa a su alrededor y mira que todos están ya de pie, y esperando a recibir órdenes. Hayate hace una mueca y todos saben que tienen que ir al sótano a planear la nueva misión.

Hayate: Bien, aquí está toda la información. Clase "A" — Se queda pensativa un momento — ¡Solo irán cuatro! Los demás les daremos apoyo técnico y estratégico desde la camioneta, las personas que irán... Serán... Vita, Kyouko, Rin y Signum.

Todos: ¡Entendido! — Exclamaron, y dicho eso cada quien tomó sus lugares para la misión, organizaron todos y se subieron a la camioneta.

Teana: El objetivo es: Almirante Seito Sakaki, es un político de gran escala, 43 años, corrupto y estafador, actualmente está en el hotel al suroeste de aquí, llegaremos en quince minutos — Explico, luego señaló y dijo — Ahí tienes las armas.

Nanoha: Vita y Kyouko serán la distracción, Signum y Rin eliminaran al objetivo. Nosotros estaremos en los diferentes lugares que la D.I.A podrían intentar rodear.

Después de que las cuatro chicas se equiparan, y llegado ya al punto, salieron de la camioneta, se colocaron las máscaras, los guantes y tomaron sus posiciones.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Hotel Internacional Crowline — Azotea**_.

Tanto Rin como Signum habían llegado hasta la azotea, cosa sencilla para ellas dos. Tenían una increíble forma física. Estando ya en sus posiciones, sólo esperando la señal. Vestían un traje negro.

Signum: ¡Que hermoso cielo estrellado! — Siempre miraba el cielo y se hundía en sus pensamientos, antes de comenzar una misión.

Rin: ¡Tienes razón! Está muy lindo el día — Había adaptado esa costumbre también, luego de convivir con Signum durante casi diez años.

Hayate: ¿Porque te pones tan nostálgica en cada misión? — La voz de Hayate por el sensor en la oreja de Signum la saco de sus pensamientos.

Signum: ¡Ah! Mapache... Nunca lo entenderías, eso es más de lo que tú inteligente CPU pueda procesar.

Hayate: Mou~ Signum ¡Que cruel! Mi CPU puede procesar más información de la que piensas... No por nada soy la líder de ARASHI.

Rin: Pero Hayate, Signum sólo quiere evitar que tu CPU se sobresaliente.

Signum: ¡Rin! ¡Acabas de dar en el clavo!

Hayate: Mou~ Ustedes dos son muy crueles conmigo... No les daré su salario... Ok, no... Pero haré berrinche.

Una sincera y contagiosa risa salió de ambas. Al imaginarse el puchero y las caras que estaría poniendo Hayate. Quien después de unos momentos también comenzó a reír.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Hotel Internacional Crowline — Entrada.**_

Kyouko y Vita estaban en la entrada del hotel, se estaban escondiendo detrás de un automóvil. Ambas vestían trajes negros al igual que Signum y Rin. Y tenían máscaras.

Vita: ¿Cuál es el plan Nanoha? — Pregunto mientras encendía el sensor en su oreja.

Nanoha: Deberán entrar en el hotel, y llamar toda la atención posible, hasta lograr hacer que el objetivo salga, ahí Signum y Rin harán lo demás.

Kyouko: ¡Fácil! — Sonrió ante la idea de hacer desmadre en el hotel — ¡Hace tiempo que no tenemos diversión de este tipo!

Nanoha: ¡Tengan cuidado! Recuerden que entre más llamen la atención, más rápido vendrá la policía y los de la D.I.A.

Ambas: ¡Lo sabemos!

Nanoha: Bien, Teana y Homura estarán indicándoles todos los movimientos que hallan dentro del hotel.

Vita: ¡Vale!

Dicho eso, tanto Vita como Kyouko salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a disparar a lo loco, asustando en el proceso a los empleados. Quienes activaron la alarma. Cabe destacar que las armas que ellas utilizaban eran de zalveque. No son mortales, sólo lastimarían un poco a la persona que le han disparado.

Vita: Objetivo completado — Exclamó con emoción. Kyouko seguía disparando a lo loco.

Teana: Diríjanse al segundo piso. Ahí hay tres agente de seguridad — Les dijo por el sensor.

Ambas corrieron al segundo piso, haciendo el mayor ruido posible, al llegar, encontraron a tres agentes, a los cuales con un poco de artes marciales los noquearon.

Kyouko: ¡Demasiado fácil! — Dijo al derribar al último agente.

Vita: Lo mismo digo... Homura... ¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?

Homura: El objetivo está en la suite de lujo, tienen que sacarlo de ahí.

Teana: Además, hay otros agentes de seguridad más adelante, ¡Procedan con cuidado!

Vita: Simple, díganle a Signum y a Rin que se preparen.

Kyouko: Esto me comienza a excitar.

Vita: Terminemos esto de una vez y vamos a dormir — Estaba cansada y quería dormir.

Ambas siguieron disparando y haciendo alboroto, derribaron a los agentes que habían, y lograron que el objetivo saliera a la vista. La D.I.A llegó al hotel. Y justo como Hayate había dicho, se dispersaron en todo el hotel.

Fate: ¡Sepárense! Tenemos que rodear el lugar — Ordeno, para luego salir corriendo hacia atrás del hotel.

Alicia: ¡Tengan cuidado!

Todo: ¡Si, señor!

Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero no contaron con que los miembros restantes de ARASHI los bloquearían.

 _ **Con Fate y Nanoha**_.

Fate Testarossa corría rápidamente buscando la manera de entrar en el hotel sin ser descubierta, Cuando fue detenida por una persona con ropa negra y máscara.

Fate: Traje negro... Máscara... ¿Tú eres una ARASHI?

Nanoha: Lo siento, pero no podemos permitir que interrumpan la diversión de nuestros miembros — Nanoha observó detenidamente a Fate — ¿Sabes? Eres una chica muy bella... Lástima que seas mi enemiga.

Fate: ¿Intentas distraerme con tus halagos?

Nanoha: ¿Eh? No... No necesito distraerte, te puedo ganar con una sola mano — Ante el comentario Fate frunció el ceño.

Fate: Entonces ¿Porque no lo intentas? A ver... — No logró terminar de hablar, ya que Nanoha se había acercado velozmente y de un fuerte puñetazo al estómago la noqueó.

Nanoha: ¡Ah! Creí que los de la D.I.A eran más rudos... Bueno... — Sacando una cuerda — Será de amarrar a todos los que noqueemos.

 _ **Con Madoka y Homura**_.

Madoka había llegado a la puerta de atrás del hotel, pero justo en el momento en el que iba a abrir, una fuerte parada la hizo caer al suelo, al levantarse se encontró con una persona posiblemente de ARASHI por su forma de vestir y la máscara.

Homura: ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Que tenemos aquí?

Madoka: ¡Un integrante de los ARASHI! — Se puso en guardia.

Homura: Orgullosamente de ARASHI... — Miro detenidamente a Madoka, hasta que la reconoció — Así que es la chica que me interrogó — Pensó sin dejar de observar los movimientos de la peli rosa.

Madoka: ¿Porque hacen esto? ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de ARASHI?

Homura: Una chica como tú, no podría entenderlo, así que espero me disculpes por lo que haré — Con un rápido movimiento, se acercó a Madoka y la noqueó de un golpe en la espalda.

Homura: Nanoha, tengo a uno de la D.I.A... Voy para allá — Dijo por el sensor.

Nanoha: Te espero.

 _ **Con Alicia y Hayate**_.

Alicia corría hacia la entrada del hotel, cuando escucho una voz ronca hablarle, al girarse para ver quién le había hablado, se topó con una persona con traje negro y con una máscara de mapache.

Alicia: ¿Mascara de mapache? ¿Traje negro? — Murmuró tratando de acordarse de algo — ¡Ah! — Retrocedió un poco — ¡El líder de los ARASHI! ¡El mapache!

Hayate: ¡Por favor! No quiero lastimarte, así que te pido que te alejes de aquí.

Alicia: ¡N-No! No pienso moverme de aquí — Estaba temblando del miedo, según los datos que tenían, el mapache era el líder. Aunque agradecía no haberse topado con el Caballero de la Espada, ya se ese es el miembro más cruel y despiadado de todos.

Hayate: ¡Ya veo! Me hubiera gustado no llegar a esto — Saco una arma y le apuntó a Alicia. Quien retrocedió y saco un arma al igual que Hayate.

Alicia: ¡No eres la única con arma! — Sonrió.

Hayate: ¡Buenas noches! — Sin darle tiempo a más, con un rápido movimiento le disparó a Alicia, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente — ¡Ah! Signum y Rin, disparen al objetivo ahora — Dijo por el sensor que tenía en la oreja.

 _ **Tokio, Japón— Hotel Internacional Crowline — Azotea**_.

Hayate: ¡Ah! Signum y Rin, disparen al objetivo ahora. — Esa fue la orden que escucharon tras el sensor. Ambas de miraron y asistieron con la cabeza.

Ambas: Copiado — Contestaron.

Rin saco el rifle de francotirador que tenía colgado en la espalda, se acostó en el suelo y comenzó a buscar al objetivo con la mira del rifle.

Signum: Vita, Kyouko, salgan inmediatamente del hotel... Repito... Salgan inmediatamente del hotel — Dijo por medio del sensor.

Vita: ¡Copiado! — Exclamo la nombrada por el sensor.

Kyouko: ¿Tan rápido? Está bien, ¡Entendido!

Después de escuchar la respuesta por parte de Vita y Kyouko, tomo su posición y saco el arco con las flechas que tenía en la espalda. Apunto hacia los guardianes que tenía el objetivo. Primer lanzamiento... Éxito, segundo lanzamiento... Éxito, tercer lanzamiento... Éxito.

Signum: ¡Bien, tienes libre, hazlo ahora!

Rin: ¡Por supuesto! — Dicho eso, apunto al hombre y disparo, le dio justo en medio de la frente, matándolo inmediatamente. Objetivo eliminado... Repito... Objetivo eliminado.

Hayate: Copiado. Regresen a la camioneta.

Ambas: Yes — Exclamaron para luego salir por la escaleras de emergencia, evadiendo y noqueando a cuanto policía encontraban, al llegar subieron a la camioneta y de fueron de ahí. Dejando a algunos miembros de la D.I.A noqueados y amarrados todos juntos.

Fate: ¡Ah! ¿Que? — Se había despertado, y se sorprendió al verse amarrada junto a dos personas más. — ¡Chicas! Despierten.

Alicia: ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasó? — Se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue revisar en donde le había disparado y se encontró con que le había disparado un sedante. — ¿No me lastimó? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Madoka: Un integrante de ARASHI me noqueó muy fácilmente... Son mejores de lo que creí — Recordando lo que había pasado.

Minutos después llegó Sayaka y Saber quiénes ayudaron a desatarlas, les explicaron que a ellas les arrojaron a la camioneta un gas para dormir, con un muy mal humor se fueron a sus casas, tenían que descansar, ya mañana verían si averiguaban algo, la policía ya había hecho la investigación y les dijeron que les enviarían el informe mañana por la mañana, así que no tenían nada más que hacer. Pero todas con una misma pregunta ¿Porque no les hicieron daño? Tal vez el tiempo les revelará la respuesta a esa pregunta.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Sede de la D.I.A — Sala de reunión**_.

La mañana había llegado, el sol, con sus rayos de luz, lograban hacer desaparecer las sombras oscuras, la oscuridad de la cuidad, huía al sentir al sol, asomarse travieso y juguetón por el cielo azul. Para muchos la oscuridad de la noche es para descansar, para relajarse. Pero para muchos otros, la oscuridad de la noche, es el momento para sacar a los moustros, la locura, la traición, la avaricia, todo eso junto, hacen que la oscuridad para muchos sea, un momento de peligro y terror.

Así lo definía Alicia Testarossa, quien no había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche, se sentía cansada, malhumorada, pero sobre todo, impotente, la habían noqueado de manera simple, fácil, se sentía mal, había tenido al líder enfrente, y no logro hacer nada. Eso la frustraba mucho. Al llegar a la oficina lo primero que ordenó fue una reunión con todos los agentes de la D.I.A. Ya estando todos reunidos en la sala. Alicia entró y puso la información de Hayate en la pantalla grande.

Alicia: Hayate Yagami ¡Ella es el mapache!

Todas: ¿Qué? — Gritaron, con gran confusión y sorpresa en sus caras.

Alicia: Ayer... Logré ver sus ojos... Es igual a Hayate Yagami. Misma mirada, mismo tono de voz, y el mismo extraño sentimiento que sentí cuando la interrogue, no me cabe la menor duda... Ella y el líder de los ARASHI son la misma persona. Por eso... Investigamos junto a Reinforce y Saber un poco más de ella ¡Reinforce, Saber! Por favor.

Reinforce: ¡Claro! — Ambas se acercaron a la computadora y en un par de minutos ya tenían toda la información de Hayate.

Saber: También investigamos quienes más viven con ella... Nos encontramos una gran sorpresa. Al parecer todas estas personas viven con ella — Colocó todos los nombre en la pantalla.

Fate: Pido por favor que cada uno investigue más a fondo a uno de ellos. No reuniremos más tarde — Con eso Alicia dio por terminada la reunión y todos volvieron a sus puestos a investigar a esas personas.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Suburbios bajos — Guarida de ARASHI**_.

Vita: Tenemos que detenerlo... ¡Ahora! — Gritaba una chica pelirroja de unos nueve años, con un arma en sus manos.

Hayate: ¡Lo sé! Pero... — Una castaña de unos once años, estaba al borde de las lágrimas — ¡No sé qué hacer! — Miraba a una chica cobriza, quizá de su misma edad, que tenían a la par, estaba malherida.

Vita: — La pelirroja seguía con el arma, apuntado al frente — ¡No podemos morir aquí! — La castaña sacudió la cabeza y apunto su arma al frente.

Científico: ¿Así que al fin, tratarán de detenerme? — Un científico loco, empezó a reírse, sostenía en sus manos una jeringa con un extraño líquido.

Hayate: ¡Me dieron una segunda oportunidad de vivir en este mundo de porquería! ¡Y estoy aquí para proteger a personas como está chica — La castaña señaló a la cobriza inconsciente — De moustros como tú — Lo miro de una manera amenazante.

Científico: ¡Tienes agallas! — Saca un arma — La gran fundadora de este experimento no me perdonaría si lo llego a perder.

Por otro lado, una chica alta peli rosa, de unos diecisiete años, corría velozmente buscando a alguien, llevaba una espada ensangrentada, al igual que su ropa y cara, había matado a todos los que se encontraban en el laboratorio. Tumbó la última puerta y las encontró, siendo amenazadas por ese científico.

Signum: ¡No te atrevas a lastimarlas! — Grito y se abalanzó sobre el científico hecha una furia, con la espada, le desgajó el hombro de un tajo. El científico Grito de dolor, pero en un chasco le inyectó el líquido de la jeringa en el brazo de la peli rosa.

Signum: ¡Ah! — Despertó de forma brusca — ¿Otra pesadilla? — Se llevó las manos a la cara, jadeaba, y sudaba mucho — Hace mucho que no tenía pesadillas... — Giro su vista hacia Hayate, Vita y Nanoha quienes dormían como troncos. — ¡Joder! Me alegra que ellas puedan dormir— Se levantó y se fue a lavarse la cara. Luego de eso, se sentó en el suelo a esperar que amaneciera, pensando en las recientes pesadillas, que no eran pesadillas comunes, sino que eran eventos que habían pasado en toda su vida.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que había alguien cerca de ella, alguien que la observaba muy profundamente.

Einhart: ¿Pesadillas?

Signum sin inmutarse giro su rostro para ver quién le había hablado, encontrándose a una niña de unos diez años, ojos bicolores y pelo verde.

Signum: Si, una pesadilla... ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Einhart: Lo mismo por lo que tú estás despierta — La peliverde se sentó cerca de Signum.

Signum: ¡Cierto! Lo olvidaba... Tú también tienes pesadillas — Mira al techo — Me pregunto si algún día dejaremos de tener pesadillas.

Einhart: Me gustaría que pasará eso algún día... — Agacha la cabeza — Pero no me puedo quejar de la vida que tengo — Mira a Signum — Ya que todos ustedes son como mi familia.

Signum: Pienso igual que tu — Sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de Einhart.

Signum y Einhart siguieron conversando muy efusivamente hasta que el sol apareció en el cielo anunciado el inicio del día.

La Orden de los ARASHI, todos sus integrantes son humanos en la mañana, personas comunes y corrientes, que sólo esperan la noche, en donde se ponen la máscara, máscara que es su verdadero rostro, moustros sanguinarios y crueles, que no conocen sentimiento alguno. ¡Si! Para ellos la máscara la tenían puesta en la mañana. Noche fatídica en donde se ocultan entre las sombras para evitar ser descubiertos por la D.I.A. Si ellos los capturan. Quien sabe que podrían hacer con ellos. Personas que para muchos sólo buscan una pequeña esperanza en su vida.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Sede de la D.I.A — Sala de reunión**_.

Todos los miembros de la agencia, habían logrado encontrar información vital, ahora se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos, esperando la llegada de sus dos líderes.

Alicia: ¿Encontraron algo? — Preguntó entrando en la sala de reunión, junto con Fate, ambas llevando una pendrive.

Todos: Claro — Dijeron ante la gesto de felicidad de Fate y Alicia.

Alicia: ¡Bien! comenzaremos por lo que averiguó One-chan — Colocó la pendrive en la laptop y secuencialmente la información apareció en la pantalla — ¡Adelante One-chan — Hace ademan para que comience.

Fate: Nanoha Takamachi, 24 años, su familia murió cuando ella tenía 4 años, al parecer murieron en un accidente automovilístico, ella fue la única sobreviviente, vive con Hayate Yagami y otras personas... — Pausó un momento, para luego poner más información que le congelo la sangre a todos los presentes — Ella... Fue víctima de un experimento cuando tenía once años... No sabemos de qué era el experimento, ya que el laboratorio fue destruido y todos los científicos fueron asesinados. Eso es todo lo que tengo hasta el momento, su perfil cuadra con el Demonio Blanco — Dijo para luego sentarse en la silla. Alicia hizo seña para que prosiguiera el siguiente.

Subaru se levantó y colocó la información en la pantalla.

Subaru: Teana Lanster, 20 años, su familia fue asesinada cuando ella tenía 7 años, entrenó en armas de fuego y artes marciales, su perfil cuadrado con el de Pistolero. Esa es toda la información hasta el momento — Se sentó y Reinforce prosiguió.

Reinforce: Vita Yagami, tiene una hermana mayor llamada Signum Yagami, y una prima quien es Hayate Yagami, sus padres murieron en un horrible incendio, sólo ellas tres sobrevivieron. Al parecer Signum Yagami las rescato a ambas, su perfil cuadra con el de Guerrero del Martillo. Esa es toda la información — Se sentó y fue el turno de Sayaka.

Sayaka: Kyouko Sakura, edad desconocida, su familia desapareció sin dejar rastro, luego de eso ella también desapareció, se dio por muerta a toda la familia hace más de diez años, según su perfil cuadra con el Guerrero Rojo. Eso es todo — De mala gana se sentó.

Madoka: Homura Akemi, edad desconocida, familia desconocida, no se tiene información de ella, pero creo que ella sería el Guerrero del Tiempo — Se sentó en la silla muy apenada por no conseguir más información. Saber se levantó y comenzó.

Saber: Rin Tohsaka, edad 24 años, familia, asesinada cuando tenía 5 años, se cree que por un político, nunca se encontraron pruebas de eso y el caso quedó sin resolver. Su perfil queda con el Gran Mago — Término y dio paso a Vivio.

Vivio: Einhart Stratos, 10 años, víctima de un experimento, su familia fue asesinada por el mismo experimento, su perfil queda con Guerrero Belka. Eso es todo lo que tengo.

Shamal: Signum Yagami, 31 años, hermana pequeña, Vita Yagami, prima Hayate Yagami, su familia murió en un horrible incendio, ella rescato a Hayate y Vita, luego de eso desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Si perfil queda con... — Sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo — El Guerrero de la Espada. Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Shamal había estado en la misma sala que Signum, si hubiera querido la hubiera lastimado mucho o algo peor.

Alicia: Bueno, ya tenemos toda la información, Hayate Yagami, 24 años, ella es el Mapache, la líder de los ARASHI. Pero antes de terminar esto, quiero pedirles que mantenga esto en secreto.

Ante la mirada de confusión de todos los presentes, Alicia Suspiro un poco, ordenando sus ideas y dudas en su mente.

Fate: ¿Acaso no han notado el patrón? — Decidió hablar — Todas ellas han perdido a su familia de maneras crueles, por eso tenemos que averiguar más de ellas. A parte, el informe presentado por la policía en el atentado de ayer, nadie más murió, los guardias del político sólo fueron atravesados en el hombre por una flecha, ya salieron del hospital, la única víctima mortal fue el político. Planearon muy bien su estrategia, por eso digo que no son malas personas, así que tiene que haber algo más.

Reinforce: ¿La verdadera razón detrás de ARASHI? — Se quedó un momento pensando.

Alicia: Exactamente — Se llevó la mano al mentón — ¿No creen que si fueran malas personas, nos hubieran dejado con vida ayer? Siento que ellas sólo buscan una respuesta a algo que las está atormentando, lo vi en esos ojos azules... Su mirada no mostraba ningún sentimiento...

Madoka: Es como si no fueran humanos — Interrumpió a Alicia. — Tenemos que encontrar la razón de sus actos, sólo así sabremos qué hacer... Así que por ahora, no le diremos nada a nadie.

Saber: Creo que ustedes tienen razón, lo mejor sería averiguar más cosas de ellas.

Todos: ¡Entendido! — Estuvieron de acuerdo y prometieron no decir nada a nadie, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era acercarse a esas chicas, para averiguar todo lo que necesitaban. Alicia y Fate dieron por cerrada la reunión, y cada quien siguió con su trabajo.

Alicia: One-chan, iré a donde vive Hayate Yagami, necesito aclarar algo.

Fate: ¡Voy contigo! Yo también quiero conocer en persona a Nanoha Takamachi.

Sayaka: ¡Mejor vamos todos! — Salió junto con los demás, todos estaban dispuestos a ir a conocer en persona a los ARASHI.

Saber: Si queremos averiguar más información de ellas... Tenemos que acercarnos.

Reinforce: Pienso igual que Saber-san.

Fate: Está bien, vamos todos.

Todos salieron hacia los suburbios bajos, ahora que ya sabían quienes eran en verdad, querían saber el porqué de sus acciones, no fueron armadas ni nada por el estilo.

Para su fortuna, en el camino se toparon con Signum quien al verlas, hizo mala cara.

Shamal: Mou~ Signum, ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama! — Se abrazó a Signum, lo que provocó que su mala cara aumentará.

Madoka: ¿Puedes guiarnos hasta su casa? — Dijo de la manera más amable..

Signum: ¡Ah! ¿Para qué quieren ir? ¿Acaso somos sospechosas nuevamente?

Sayaka: ¡Solo guíanos y ya! — Signum miro de mala manera a Sayaka.

Shamal: ¡No! Ya no son sospechosas... Ahora sabemos que tú eres el Caballero de la Espada. — Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que el resto y Signum ponían cara de espanto.

Madoka: Shamal-San... — La miraba entre asustada y nerviosa.

Signum: — Miro a todas las chicas que estaban ahí, dándoles su mirada aterradora — ¡Síganme! — Dijo luego de pensarlo un minuto.

Todas: ¡Sí! — Exclamaron en pose militar.

Y así caminaron en silencio, Shamal siempre abrazada a Signum, quien aún no entendía como la rubia podía estar abrazada a ella, después de saber quién era y que hacía.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Suburbios bajos — Guarida de los ARASHI**_.

Signum: ¡Chicas! Aquí les buscan — Exclamó entrando junto a las demás chicas.

Hayate: ¡Signum! Bienvenida ¿Quién nos busca? — Salió y se sorprendió al ver a toda la D.I.A en su guarida, un mal presentimiento Rondo su cabeza. — ¿A que debemos la visita?

Alicia: Ya sabemos que ustedes son los ARASHI.

Sayaka: Así que lo mejor es que no lo nieguen más.

Hayate dejó caer los cuchillos que tenía en las manos, miro a Signum y luego a las chicas, repitió esto unas tres veces, luego llamo a todo el escuadrón. Cuando todos estuvieron presentes con caras de sorpresa y preocupación, Hayate recogió los cuchillos y los colocó en su sitio. Había algo en esas chicas que les hacía confiar un poco en ellas. Pero sabía que en grupal no sabría ver con claridad las intenciones de ellas, así que pensó que lo mejor sería separarlas y que cada uno comprobará las intenciones de ellas.

Hayate: Cada una se separaran para hablar con alguna chica de la D.I.A, luego veremos si les podemos creer o no.

Signum: Yo estoy de acuerdo.

Rin: Eso sería lo mejor.

Nanoha: Está bien, me apunto.

Kyouko: — Pensando en que hacer.

Einhart: Vamos Kyouko, podemos hacerlo.

Kyouko: Está bien, me apunto yo también.

Hayate: Vale, ahora les diremos — Regresan a donde están Alicia y las demás.

Hayate: ¡Si quieren hablar! ¡Que sea de uno a uno!

Alicia: Como quieran.

Después de discutir un poco, quedaron en con quien querían hablar, se dispersaron para hablar de uno en uno, Hayate y Alicia se quedaron en el mismo sitio, los demás se dieron a diferentes lugares en la misma guarida.

Hayate: Bien... Alicia Testarossa... Te felicito, eres muy hábil e inteligente por lograr averiguar que yo soy el líder.

Alicia: Fueron tus ojos, los que me revelaron la verdad.

Hayate: ¿Mis ojos? ¿Verdad?

Alicia: Si, tus ojos azules, que denotan vacío en tu corazón, fueron los mismos que vi, cuando me disparaste con el sedante.

Hayate: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Arrestarnos? ¿Torturarnos? ¿Experimentar con nosotros? ¿Ascender?

Alicia: Ninguna de ellas... — Se acerca a Hayate — Sólo quiero saber ¿La razón detrás de sus actos?

Hayate: ¿Debiste haberla visto en nuestros archivos confidenciales?

Alicia: ¿La muerte de sus familias? Pero... ¿No creer que esto solo los está matando lentamente? — Pone su mano en la mejía izquierda de Hayate.

Hayate: Nosotros ya no somos humanos... Somos moustros esperando la muerte... No tenemos alma ni corazón... Porque ya no vivimos.

Alicia: Entonces... ¡Hayate... ¿Me dejarías ayudarte a volver a vivir? — Hayate se sorprendió ante el comentario de la rubia.

Hayate: ¿Porque me quieres ayudar? Además ¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien de la D.I.A... Si son hijas de los más grandes políticos?

Alicia: ¡Dame el beneficio de la duda!

Hayate cerró los ojos sin decir nada, estaba procesando todo, eso era más de lo que su CPU podía procesar. Alicia no le quitaba la vista de encima, lo sabía, esa chica castaña le había flechado sin proponérselo. Alicia nunca se había enamorado, pero sabía que Hayate le gustaba, fue amor a primera vista. Y se había propuesto a conquistar a ese Mapache.

Hayate: ¡Esta bien! — Mira a Alicia — ¡Acepto, no tengo nada que perder, así que te daré el beneficio de la duda!

 _ **Nanoha Takamachi y Fate Testarossa**_.

Fate: ¿Así que tú eres la que me noqueó?

Nanoha: ¿Qué quieres Testarossa?

Fate: ¡Acercarme a ti! — Le Sonríe.

Nanoha: ¿Para qué? ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?

Fate: No sé... Solo sé que necesitó una respuesta y creo que tú eres esa respuesta.

Nanoha: ¡Tu vida es un engaño! ¿Lo sabías?

Fate: Lo sé... Por eso te pido ¡Déjame llegar a ti! ¡Sé que al conocerte mejor, encontraré la verdadera verdad! Sé que lo único cierto en mi vida es Vivio.

Nanoha: ¿Quién es Vivio?

Fate: La chica rubia que vino con nosotros, ¿La viste?

Nanoha: ¡Si! La vi, tiene la misma edad que Einhart.

Fate: Ella es mi hija — Nanoha la miro un poco sorprendida.

Nanoha: ¡No pareces mala persona! — Sonrió y extendió su mano a Fate. — ¡Esta bien! Pero si me llegas a traicionar o lastimas a alguien de mi familia... Juro que... — Se acerca su oído — ¡Te mataré Testarossa! De la manera más brutal y lenta que halla.

Fate: — Trago grueso ante el último comentario de Nanoha — Descuida... Eso no pasará — Sonrió tomando la mano de Nanoha. Luego se fueron hacia donde estaba Hayate y Alicia.

 _ **Con Signum Yagami y Shamal Wolkernritter**_.

Signum: ¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme?

Shamal: ¡No! Me gusta abrazarte... Ya veo... Me gustas... Eso es... Me he enamorado de ti.

Signum: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede decir eso, así como así? — Sabía que en el fondo a ella le había gustado también Shamal. — ¿Sabes que soy una persona cruel y despiadada?

Shamal: Lo sé... Yo también lo puedo ser — Le Sonríe, pero detrás de esa sonrisa se esconde maldad pura, Signum traga grueso y siente un escalofrío, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente miedo de alguien.

Signum: ¡No soy una buena persona! Puedo llegar a lastimarte de la manera más cruel que existe... Así que te sugiero que te alejes de mí.

Shamal: ¡No! — Se abraza más a Signum — Yo también soy una mala persona. Así que... Nos lastimaremos ambas — Le Sonríe de la manera más tierna que puede.

Signum mira atentamente a Shamal, piensa un poco lo que acaba de decir, hay algo que le dice que ella es la respuesta que ha buscado desde hace muchos años.

Signum: ¡Esta bien! Te dejaré estar a mi lado... Yo también estaré a tu lado... — Dijo al final.

Shamal: ¡Gracias! — Se queda abraza a Signum por un buen rato más. Hasta que deciden ir a donde está Hayate y Alicia.

 _ **Con Kyouko Sakura y Sayaka Miki.**_

Se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral, ninguna de las dos decía algo, Kyouko estaba mirando el cielo, de vez en cuando observaba a Sayaka de reojo.

Sayaka: ¡Odio a los ARASHI! — Rompió el silencio la peli celeste.

Kyouko: Pues... ¡Yo odio a la D.I.A... No te imaginas cuánto.

Sayaka: ¿Porque eres parte de esta orden?

Kyouko: Te estas tirando de cabeza a un abismo. Tu familia te está usando, ¿Que no lo ves?

Sayaka: Mi familia me ama... No me compares contigo, tus eres quien está cayendo de cabeza a un abismo.

Kyouko: ¡Ah! ¿Sabes qué? Me regreso a donde Hayate — Se fue dejando a Sayaka de muy mal humor.

 _ **Con Homura Akemi y Madoka Kaname**_.

La conversación iba muy fluida, se habían caído muy bien, había química entre ellas dos.

Madoka: ¡Me gusta hablar contigo Homura-chan!

Homura: A mí también, pero... Aun no comprendo ¿Porque quieren ayudarnos?

Madoka: Todos piensan que ustedes no son malas personas... Y queremos ser quienes las hagan vivir nuevamente — Lo último lo dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejías.

Homura: ¡Gracias por su ayuda! Pero... Con Hayate, Vita, Nanoha y Signum va hacer muy difícil lograrlo... Ellas se han llevado la peor parte...

Madoka: ¡No importa! Porque yo ayudaré, me convertiré en su amiga... Ya lo verás — Sonríe.

Homura no puede evitar sonreír al ver a Madoka feliz, esa chica podía ser la respuesta que busca.

Homura: Regresemos a la guarida — Madoka Asiste con la cabeza, Homura le ofrece su mano, y Madoka la toma muy felizmente.

 _ **Con Vita Yagami y Reinforce Zwei**_.

Vita se encontraba tirada en el suelo, mientras que Reinforce buscaba una manera de comenzar una conversación.

Vita: Y dime ¿Tú eres la gran hackeadora?

Reinforce: ¡S-Si! Yo soy...

Vita: — Observando atentamente — Hagamos algo — Se levanta del suelo y acorrala a Reinforce — Yo confiaré en ti... Y tú confiaras en mí... Traición es igual a muerte, si yo te traicionó, tú me matarás, pero... Si tú me traicionas... Yo te mataré... ¿Te parece?

Reinforce: Si. Me parece muy bien.

Vita: ¡Bien! — Se aleja de Reinforce — ¡Espero no equivocarme contigo!

Reinforce: Lo mismo digo — Le Sonríe.

Vita y Reinforce se observaron mutuamente durante largo rato, conversaron un rato más de cosas triviales, hasta que decidieron que ya era tiempo de volver.

 _ **Con Einhart Stratos y Vivio Testarossa.**_

Las dos menores se encontraban muy silenciosas, Einhart observaba todo los movimientos de Vivio, había algo en esa chica que le atraía. Esos ojos bicolor, uno rojo como un rubí, y el otro verde, para Einhart esos ojos eran hermosos, su cara, parecía un ángel. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente, sabía que ese extraño sentimiento no era como el que sentía hacia las demás de ARASHI.

Einhart: ¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando? ¡Esta chica es inalcanzable para mí! Ya Einhart Stratos... Recupera la cabeza — Se reprochaba en su interior.

Vivio sólo la había estado observando de reojo, la chica peliverde se veía muy madura para su edad, esos ojos bicolor como les de ella, le hacían sentir algo extraño. Como un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero la realidad la trajo a la tierra. Einhart era de los ARASHI. Así que tenía que irse con cuidado.

Vivio: Vivio Testarossa... Mucho gusto.

Einhart: ¿Así que eres un Testarossa?

Vivio: Si, soy la hija de Fate Testarossa y sobrina de Alicia Testarossa.

Einhart: Einhart Stratos... Todos los integrantes de ARASHI son mi familia.

Vivio: ¿Te llevas muy bien con ellos?

Einhart: ¡Sí! Han logrado ser la razón para vivir en este mundo sin sentido.

Vivio: Ein-Chan ¡Quiero ser parte de tu razón de vivir!

Einhart: ¿Qué? — La peliverde estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado — ¿Porque?

Vivio: ¡Creo que me gustas!

Einhart: ¡Esta bien! No tengo nada que perder... Pero déjame advertirte algo — La señala — Si tu... O alguna de tus amigas le hacen daño a mi familia... Te juro que te mataré a ti... Y a tu familia... ¿Quedo claro?

Vivio trago grueso y sintió escalofríos, la chica era de si edad. Pero actuaba como una adulta, respiro profundamente, para luego mirar a los ojos a la chica.

Vivio: ¡Quedo claro! — Le extiende la mano.

Einhart: Bien — Acepta y toma la mano de Vivio — Ahora... Regresemos.

Vivio: Si, regresemos.

Y así se miraron por última vez para después regresar a donde estaba Hayate y Alicia.

 _ **Con Rin y Saber**_.

Rin: Seré rápida con esto ¿Qué quieres?

Saber: Conocer a la verdadera persona que eres.

Rin: ¡Dudo que te agrade lo que conozcas de mí!

Rin: Se quién es Rin Tohsaka, una integrante de ARASHI... Pero quiero conocer... — Señala a Rin — A la verdadera Rin Tohsaka.

Rin: ¡Bien! Pero... — Se acerca a Saber — ¡Te asustaras por lo que vayas conociendo — Se aleja — Vámonos, ya todos deben de haber llegado al punto de encuentro.

Saber sólo la siguió pensando en lo que acababa de decir Rin, estaba dispuesta a llegar a conocer todo lo que pudiera. Aún si eso era entrar en la oscuridad de ellos.

Poco a poco todos los integrantes de ambas organizaciones empezaron a llegar, los de la D.I.A con caras de felicidad, excepto Sayaka quien llegó con un genio de los mil demonios. Mientras que los de ARASHI con caras de duda, preocupación, y algo inexplicable.

Encontraron a Hayate y Alicia quienes se miraban muy atentamente. Al ver que todos regresaron, convocó una reunión aparte con sus amigas, para pedir un reporte y comprobar las intenciones de los de la D.I.A

Hayate: ¡Chicas! — Se acercó a todas ellas — ¿Que opinan ustedes? ¿Creen que haya segundas intenciones?

Signum: Yo no creo... Para mí son sinceras.

Vita: Como que no... La rubia te traía bien abrazada — Se burló — Bueno, yo también pienso igual que Signum.

Homura: Lo mismo va para mí... Madoka no se ve con malas intenciones.

Nanoha: Tampoco creo que hallan malas intenciones.

Einhart: Igual para mí, creo que todas van con buenas intenciones.

Rin: No van con malas intenciones — Miro de reojo a Kyouko quien sólo mantenía el ceño fruncido.

Kyouko: La chica esa... Sayaka... No me agrada mucho... Sólo tengamos cuidado con ella.

Hayate: Vale, está bien, entonces... Les daremos el beneficio de la duda.

Todas: Claro.

Hayate y las demás regresaron a donde Alicia y las demás, quienes las estaban esperando sentadas en los muebles que habían. Al llegar se sentaron a hablar un poco con ellas, fue una conversación trivial. Pero les demostró a Fate y a las demás que lo que creían era cierto, los integrantes de ARASHI no eran malas personas.

Hayate: ¡Ya es tarde! Las acompañaré hasta la salida de los suburbios — Se levantó y se puso la chaqueta.

Alicia: Gracias — Todas se despidieron de las demás y luego se fueron acompañadas de Hayate.

El camino fue entretenido, todas conversaban, aunque Hayate trato de mantenerse al margen de la conversación, Alicia o Shamal siempre lograban hacerla hablar. Llegaron al final de los suburbios.

Hayate: ¡Bien aquí están! Sanas y salvas... Ya sé que lo hablamos pero...

Alicia: Si es por la información que tenemos de ustedes... No se preocupen, no diremos nada a nadie... ¡Lo prometemos! — Interrumpió a Hayate.

Saber: Por mí tampoco se preocupen.

Madoka: Igualmente.

Fate: Nadie dirá nada. ¡Lo prometemos!

Hayate: Confiaré en ustedes... Bueno... Adiós — Se despidió y se alejó del grupo.

Fate: ¡Chicas! Mañana tenemos que eliminar toda la información de los ARASHI. — Dijo al ver a Hayate alejarse.

Alicia: Fate tiene razón.

Saber: Mañana en la mañana lo haremos.

Reinforce: ¡Destruiremos todo lo que tenemos!

Alicia: Vale, nos vemos mañana. — Alicia y Fate se despidieron de las demás, y se fueron a sus casas, las demás hicieron lo mismo. Tranquilas y alegres sin saber lo que mañana les esperaba. Su vida dará un giro de 360° pero no estarán solas.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Suburbios bajos — Guarida de ARASHI**_.

Hayate: ¡Volví! — Entrando por la puerta y quitándose los zapatos y la chaqueta.

Signum: Bienvenida de vuelta Hayate — Contestó mientras arropaba a Vita.

Hayate: ¿Y las demás?

Signum: Dormidas.

Hayate: ¡Oh! Hoy fue un día muy ajetreado, también deberías de dormir, tienes ojeras.

Signum: Hayate... Hay algo que tengo que decirte...

Hayate: ¿Dime?

Signum: Estos últimos días. He tenido pesadillas de los eventos de hace algunos años.

Hayate: ¿Qué? ¿Cuáles eventos?

Signum: El del día del incendio, y el de Nanoha... ¿Crees que sea alguna señal?

Hayate: ¡No lo sé Signum! Pero sería mejor el vigilar a las chicas de la D.I.A, algo me dice que ellas y nosotras estamos conectados de alguna manera.

Signum: ¡Yo también pienso lo mismo que tú! Pero bueno... Hay que ir a dormir — Signum le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro.

Hayate: Claro. Estoy muerta del cansancio — Le pasa el brazo por la espalda correspondiendo el abrazo.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Casa de los Miki.**_

Sayaka se encontraba en el salón de la casa, estaba tomando un vaso de agua, pensando en lo que había pasado en el día. Cuando la entrada de una de las sirvientas la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sirvienta: Señorita Sayaka.

Sayaka: ¿Dime?

Sirvienta: El señor Miki no vendrá sino hasta pasado mañana.

Sayaka: Vale, gracias, puedes irte a descansar.

Sirvienta: Con permiso.

Sayaka Suspiro pesadamente, esto era algo normal, siempre sus padres ocupados, así era desde que tenía memoria. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su padre. Había algo que tenía que averiguar, y sólo lo haría entrando en la computadora de su padre. Entró y cerró la puerta con llave. Se sentó y encendió el ordenador, tenía clave, pero gracias a un programa que le había pedido a Reinforce logro desbloquear todo el ordenador.

Había unos archivos confidenciales, Sayaka abrió esos archivos y su sorpresa fue monumental al ver que trataban de un experimento.

Sayaka: ¿Qué demonios es esto? — Exclamo, comenzando a leer los archivos.

— Experimento Error404: Es un experimento desarrollado para crear al soldado perfecto, el experimento consiste en inyectar ADN de diferentes animales... — Sayaka estaba asustada y confundida, tomando valor, siguió leyendo — En la primera prueba fue un fracaso. Ya que en los 3,000 niños/as en los que de experimentó, ninguno sobrevivió; en la segunda prueba se probó con 350 niños/as... — Sayaka pauso un momento para relajarse — En esta prueba sobrevivieron 5 los cuales escaparon seis días después del experimento... No se sabe aún si paradero, se identifican por tener un tatuaje en forma de dragón con espadas — Trago grueso al recordar el tatuaje en la mano izquierda de la peli rosa y dio click al documento que contenía los nombres de los sobrevivientes — ¡No puede ser! — En la pantalla aparecían los nombres de todos los integrantes de ARASHI.

— ¡No, esto no puede ser! ¿Mi padre es socio de ese experimento? — Sayaka estaba en schok, copió todos los documentos en su pendrive, luego cerró todo y apago el ordenador. Salió cuidadosamente de la oficina de su padre y se dirigió a su habitación.

— ¡Necesito enseñarles esto a Alicia y a las demás! — Exclamó al entrar en su habitación.

 _ **CONTINUARA!...**_

 ** _Lo sé, me quedo larguísimo, pero bueno… Qué más da._**

 ** _Madoka: Ya están las parejas… Estoy con Homura-chan, que felicidad._**

 ** _Yo: De nada Madoka._**

 ** _Hayate: ¿Y mi harem?_**

 ** _Signum: No tienes harem._**

 _ **Hayate: Bueno, ya que...** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yo: Actualización... (Nanoha y Shamal me obligaron a subir el capítulo) pero bueno, tuve unos inconvenientes, un torneo con mi equipo, y el tiempo se me recortó para crear los capítulos de los fic...**_

 _ **Nanoha: Excusas, son meras excusas.**_

 _ **Shamal: Ya tenias el capítulo, sólo que te daba pereza el subirlo.**_

 _ **Yo: ¡Solo por eso no haré que halla beso entre tu y Fate.**_

 _ **Nanoha: Starling Breaker.**_

 _ **Yo: ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! — Le cae el ataque.**_

 _ **Madoka y Shamal: Feliz lectura.**_

 _ **ESCAPARÉ DE ESTE ENGAÑO.**_

 _ **CAPITULO II.**_

Otro día había llegado, suave y silencioso, los rayos del sol, el cielo azul, Sayaka corría lo mas rápido posible, quería llegar temprano a la sede, sabía que Alicia y Fate eran las primeras en llegar, necesitaba hablar con ellas antes de que llegaran las demás. Al llegar a la sede, noto que el auto de Fate estaba estacionado, ingreso en el local y se dirigio a la oficina de Fate, entró sin tocar, lo que sorprendió mucho a la rubia, y a su hermana, ya que Sayaka siempre tocaba antes de entrar.

Fate: ¡Buenos días, Sayaka!

Alicia: Buenos días.

Sayaka: Buenos dias ¡Fate! ¡Alicia! Necesito su ayuda.

Fate: ¿Dime?

Sayaka: ¡Lean este archivo! — Exclamó entregándoles la pendrive.

Fate tomo la pendrive y la colocó en la computadora, y junto con Alicia, comenzaron a leer los archivos, miraron a Sayaka en varias ocasiones, sus caras eran de sorpresa y de terror, al terminar de leer el archivo, Fate se llevó las manos al rostro, mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos, y más al saber que su madre Precia Testarossa estaba involucrada en ese cruel experimento. Alicia tenía la mente en blanco, no sabía que hacer.

Fate: ¿Donde encontraste está información?

Alicia: ¡Nuestra madre está involucrada en... Algo tan cruel... — Tuvo que sentarse, ya que sentia que se iba a desmayar.

Sayaka: La computadora de mi padre... Ahí la encontré.

Fate: ¡Tenemos que informarle a los demás! ¿Ustedes que opinan? — Miro a las susodichas.

Sayaka: ¡Creo que es lo mejor!

Alicia: ¡Aun no puedo creer que mi madre este en eso! — Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta — ¡Necesito tomar aire, nos vemos más tarde!

Fate: Claro, ve con cuidado.

Sayaka: No vemos más tarde — Se despidió. — ¡Deberías de ir a seguir a tu hermana!

Fate: ¿Porque?

Sayaka: Seguro que irá a confrontar a Precia, yo quiero hacer lo mismo con mi familia.

Fate: ¡Tienes razón! — Se levanta — Quedas a cargo de la sede. Nos vemos más tarde — Se va a seguir a Alicia.

Sayaka: Claro, no te preocupes — Se despide de Fate.

Alicia salió de la sede, y comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo. Necesitaba saber la verdad, así que iría a ver a su madre y a confrontarla, corrió y corrió, hasta que encontró el auto de su madre estacionado en la oficina de Investigación Experimental, siento asco al pensar que esa oficina era la causante de lo que habían sufrido Hayate y las demás. Tomo mucho aire y entro a la recepción en donde pidió hablar con su madre. El permiso le fue concedido inmediatamente, Alicia entró a la oficina de su madre.

Precia: Alicia, ¿Que te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a informar de nueva información de los ARASHI? — Sin dejar de escribir en su computadora.

Alicia: ¡No! No vengo a eso, sino que... — Se sienta — Vengo a que me expliques sobre el experimento Error404.

Precia: — Dejo de escribir en el ordenador al escuchar lo que su hija acababa de decir — ¡Alicia! ¿De donde sacas que existe un experimento con ese nombre?

Alicia: ¡No me mientas! Lo vi en unos archivos confidenciales... Dime ¿Porque eres parte de ese experimento? — Dijo con molestia y frunciendo el ceño.

Precia: El experimento Error404, fue creado con el propósito de crear al soldado perfecto, alguien capaz de proteger a los políticos, inteligente Suprema, increíble fuerza, y excelente resistencia física. Probamos en muchos niños y niñas... Pero... Casi todos murieron, sólo sobrevivieron ocho... Quienes escaparon poco a poco, no se supo más de ellos.

Alicia: Buscaban crear al soldando perfecto... ¿inyectándoles ADN de animales? ¿Experimentando cruelmente en niño y niñas? — Levanta la vista y mira a Precia a los ojos — ¿Acaso la muerte de sus padres, es culpa de ustedes?

Precia: ¡Alicia! Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas — Se estaba molestando.

Alicia: ¿Sabes que? ¡Olvídalo! — Se levantó y se fue a la puerta — ¡Lo descubriré yo misma! — Salió de la oficina.

Precia: — Al verse sola en su oficina, agarró el teléfono y marcó un número — ¿Alo? Habla Precia, quiero que se encarguen de la sede de la D.I.A... ¡Que no quede evidencia! — Luego de eso colgó y siguió escribiendo en su computadora.

Fate había llegado a la oficina de su madre, ahí vio salir a su hermana, quien parecía que iba hecha una furia, se bajó del auto y llamo a Alicia.

Fate: ¡Alicia! ¿Que pasó? ¿Porque estas tan molesta?

Alicia: Nuestra madre... Acepto ser parte de él experimento... Además... Creo que ella y sus compinches causaron las muertes de los padres de Hayate y las demás.

Fate: ¿Que? — Exclamó Sorprendida — ¡No puede creerlo!

Alicia: ¡Pues créelo! Tenemos que ir a informarles a todas las demás, seguro que ya estan todas ahí — Se subió al auto.

Fate: ¡Por supuesto! — Hizo lo mismo y arranco el auto y se fueron a la sede.

Alicia: ¿Que rayos está pasando? — Exclamó al ver que varios camiones de bomberos se dirigían a un lugar.

Fate: ¡No sé! Pero... Tengo un mal presentimiento.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Sede de la D.I.A**_

Fate y Alicia llegaron a la sede, su cara fue de espanto, al ver que la sede estaba en llamas, los bomberos trataban de apagar el fuego, pero era casi imposible, todo estaba en llamas, y las posibilidades de poder controlarlo, eran nulas.

Fate: ¡Esperen! ¡Reinforce y las demás están ahí! — Fate intento entrar, pero fue detenida por Alicia.

Alicia: ¡No puedes entrar! Vas a quedar atrapada — Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Fate: Pero... Las chicas... — Cae al suelo — Están ahí...

Alicia intento llamarles muchas veces, pero en ninguna ocasión Contestaron el celular, por lo cual el terror de ambas hermanas aumentaba por cada segundo. Los bomberos no podían entrar, el fuego era demasiado intenso, todos se sentían impotentes, no podían hacer nada. Sólo podían ver cómo todo el edificio se quemaba, Alicia y Fate estaban devastas. Ambas intentaron llamarles nuevamente, pero ninguna llamada fue contestada, el temor de ambas se había vuelto realidad, Reinforce y las demás, seguro que estarían adentro.

Alicia: ¡No puedo más! ¡Voy a entrar! — Grito para luego salir corriendo, pero fue detenida por Hayate, quien acababa de llegar al lugar.

Hayate: ¡Estas loca! Tus amigas están bien... — Fue abofeteada antes de lograr terminar de hablar.

Alicia: ¡Lo siento! Perdoname, no fue mi intención pegarte.

Hayate: No te preocupes... Pero tenemos que irnos.

Nanoha: ¡Aqui es muy peligroso estar! — Dijo saliendo de un árbol.

Fate: ¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí?

Alicia: ¡Al estilo ninja!

Nanoha: Eso no importa... Hay que irnos.

Hayate: ¡Vamos! Síganme.

Hayate y las demás caminaron en silencio, se dirigían hacia la guarida de ARASHI, ahí estarían las demás esperándolas, Alicia miraba de reojo la mejía de Hayate, ya que le había dejado bien marcado su mano.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Suburbios bajos — Guarida de ARASHI**_.

Llegaron a su destino, Hayate abrió la puerta, dejando ver a todas las integrantes de D.I.A sanas y salvas, un poco golpeadas tal vez, pero nada más.

Alicia: ¡Chicas! Me alegro que estén bien — Corriendo a abrazarlas.

Shamal: — Siendo curada por Signum — ¡Alicia, Fate! Que bueno que ustedes dos también estén bien.

Fate: ¡Pasaron algunas cosas!

Sayaka: ¿Vieron el incendio?

Fate: Si, pero hablaremos de eso, después de que las terminen de curar.

Signum: Hayate ¿Que te pasó en la cara?

Hayate: ¡Me golpee al chocar con algo! No te preocupes Signum... No es nada grave.

Kyouko: Esa parece abofeteada — Terminando de curar de mala gana a Sayaka.

Alicia: ¡No! Eso no es cierto... ¡Yo fui quien la golpeó! Yo le pegue a Hayate.

Signum término de curar y vendar a Shamal y se dirigió a donde estaba Alicia, la agarró y se la llevó hacia la azotea, no sin antes amenazar que cualquiera que se atreviera a seguirla o espiarla, lo pagaría caro.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Suburbios bajos — Guarida de ARASHI — Azotea**_.

Al llegar a la azotea, Signum bajo a Alicia quien estaba realmente asustada. Estaba a solas con él Caballero de la Espada, quien es el integrante más cruel de todos. Trago grueso y pensó en que se lo tenía bien merecido si le hacía algo, había lastimado a Hayate de la manera más cruel posible.

Signum: Se puede saber... ¿Porque le pegaste a Hayate?

Alicia: ¡E-Estaba molesta! Pensé que las chicas estaban en el incendio... — Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos — ¡Ella me dijo algo y no la deje terminar ya que le había pegado... Si me quieres hacer algo... Hazlo.

Signum se quedó sorprendida ante la actitud de Alicia, por lo general todos huían, pero esa chica estaba ahí, dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa que le hiciera, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, su molestia desapareció por completo.

Signum: ¡Eres extraña! ¿Lo sabías?

Alicia: ¿Eh? — Al ver a Signum mucho más calmada, su tensión desapareció — ¡Supongo que si soy extraña! — Sonrió.

Signum: ¡Deberías de disculparte con ella!

Alicia: Lo sé, pero... Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte... — Miro a Signum — El tatuaje que tienes en tu mano izquierda ¿Es como prueba del experimento Error404?

Signum: ¿Sabes de ese experimento? — Alicia asistió con la cabeza — ¡Exacto! Este tatuaje — Mostrando el tatuaje de su mano — Es la marca para demostrar que ya no somos humanos.

Alicia: Si a esas nos vamos... Soy menos humana, que ustedes. Ya que... Soy hija de...

Signum: La que creo el experimento, Precia Testarossa — La interrumpió.

Alicia: ¿Acaso ya sabías que ella era la creadora del experimento?

Signum: ¡Por supuesto! Se que ustedes son las hijas de todos los participantes de ese experimento. Pero eso no significa que ustedes sean malas, es más... Siento que ustedes son las respuestas a lo que buscamos desde hace muchos años.

Alicia: ¿Respuesta? ¿Nosotras? ¿Que es lo que buscan? Claro... ¿Si se puede saber?

Signum: ¡Volver a ser humanos! No sólo en apariencia, si no que también sentir... Una razón para vivir... Eso es lo que buscamos.

Alicia: Ya lo prometí con Hayate... Pero ahora lo te lo prometo a tí, yo seré parte de la esperanza que necesitan.

Signum: ¡Venga! Sería de irnos ya... Las demás se han de estar comiendo las uñas, pensando en que te estoy matando — Alicia sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Signum, acababa de descubrir algo nuevo de Signum, podía verse ruda y sin sentimientos, pero era una persona amable y atenta.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Suburbios bajos — Guarida de los ARASHI**_.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban todas las demás, estaban conversando de lo lindo. Nanoha habia conocido a Vivio, quien le había caído bien a Nanoha. Al ver entrar a Signum y a Alicia sin ningún rasguño, Hayate se apresuró a acercarse a Alicia para cerciorarse que estuviera bien.

Alicia: Hayate... Siento mucho lo que te hice...

Hayate: No te preocupes, se que lo hiciste porque estabas molesta, te perdono — Hayate la interrumpió y le sonrió.

Nanoha: Yo también hubiera actuado así, en tu lugar.

Alicia: Gracias por perdonarme — Se abraza a Hayate — Y díganme chicas... ¿Como lograron salir del edificio?

Madoka: Bueno... La cosa fue algo así... Alguien hizo que hubiera un corto circuito, provocando el incendio.

Saber: Entonces, como también bloqueo el sistema de Anti-Fuego, logro que el edificio se incendiara rápidamente.

Reinforce: No lográbamos salir, ya que las puertas estaban bloqueadas.

Shamal: Pero luego, Signum logro derribar la puerta. Así lograron sacarnos de ahí y nos trajeron aquí, para curarnos.

Fate: ¿Quien habrá sido el que provocó ese incendio? — En su mente lo sabía, pero quería creer que se equivocaba.

Alicia: ¡Muchas gracias! — Le sonrió a todas las presentes — ¡Seguro fue nuestra madre! Ella es capaz de todo con tal de mantener su imagen intacta.

Todas las presentes quedaron con cara de asombro ante lo que Alicia había dicho, si Precia era capaz de traicionar a sus aliados, se estaban enfrentando a alguien muy cruel.

Hayate ¡Lo mejor sería que se quedarán aquí! Aquí están protegidas.

Las demás chicas asistieron. Y agradecieron la amabilidad de ellas, Hayate les explico que podían usar las habitaciones ya que ellas dormían en la sala, así que no habría problema alguno. Además les dijo que no podrian salir, a menos que fueran acompañadas de una de los de ARASHI. En todo estuvieron de acuerdo Alicia y las demás.

Nanoha: Bien, tendremos que conseguirles ropa, iremos más tarde a sus casa, me darán sus direcciones.

Signum: Ahora lo mejor sería que descansarán un poco, dense una ducha, mientras nosotros haremos la comida.

Vita: ¡Comida! Mi palabra favorita — Arrastra a todas las demás a la cocina.

Fate: ¡Esta bien! — Fate y las demás se fueron a las habitaciones a descansar un poco.

Alicia: Chicas... Creo que nuestras familias nos han traicionado.

Sayaka: — A punto de llorar— Lo se... Y eso me molesta... Esa chica... Kyouko, tenía razón.

Madoka: ¿Como que Kyouko tenía razón?

Sayaka: Me dijo que me estaba tirando se cabeza... Creo que se refería a mi familia... Ahora lo entiendo.

Reinforce: ¡Olvida eso! Ahora debemos de ver hacia el futuro.

Vivio: Reinforce-San tiene razón ¡Hacia el futuro!

Fate: — Abraza a Vivio — ¡Debemos de ser fuertes! Ahora más que nunca, tenemos que estar Unidas.

Sayaka: ¡Tienen razón! — Sonríe.

Las chicas se dirigieron a las habitaciones, en donde se ducharon y se tiraron a las camas a dormir. Mientras que Hayate y las demás estaban en la cocina, conversando muy animadamente.

Homura: ¡Chicas! Hay algo que tengo que decirles — Dijo muy nerviosa — ¡Creo que me gusta Madoka!

Hayate: ¿Que? ¿Enserio?

Signum: ¡Eso se notaba a kilómetros!

Kyouko: Al menos Madoka se ve que es buena chica, no como otras — Frunció el ceño al acordarse de Sayaka.

Homura: ¿Enserio no les molesta?

Hayate: ¿Porque habría de molestarnos? Esa chica es muy buena persona, no podrías enamorarte de alguien mejor — Le Sonríe mientras sigue cortando papas — Si estas enamorada, ve a por ella.

Homura: ¡Muchas gracias!

Signum: Pero bueno... Terminemos de cocinar, el amor no va a cocinar por nosotras — Todas rieron ante el comentario de Signum.

Terminaron de cocinar, luego llamaron a las demás, la comida fue bastante entretenida, molestando a Vita, Kyouko y Hayate, Vita golpeando el hombro de Signum de vez en cuando, Alicia y las demás aprendieron algunas cosas, y vieron como eran Hayate y las demás cuando estaban en casa. Así llegó la noche, jugando ajedrez o cartas, conversando, y haciendo tonterías, después de un rato todas se fueron a dormir.

La madrugada sacudía sus ropas. Las sombras huyen tras los primeros rayos de sol. Seca madrugada, debido a que había hecho una buena madrugada.

Hayate Yagami, sentada en una silla de su guarida, observa aquel amanecer.

Hayate: ¿Acaso esto es un deja-vu?

Vivio: ¿Porque un deja-vu? — Pregunta al entrar en la sala y ver a la castaña sentada muy pensativamente.

Hayate: Un día antes de conocerlas, estuve en esta misma posición, y pensando en algo parecido — Se levanta de la silla y se acerca a Vivio — ¿Dormiste bien?

Vivio: Si, muy bien, gracias tía Hayate — Abrazándose a Hayate — ¿Te molesta que te llame así? — Pregunto la menor, al ver la cara que puso Hayate.

Hayate: ¡No! Es sólo que... Jamás pensé que llegara el día en que tuviera una sobrina — Le Sonríe.

Ambas sonrieron, conversando alegremente sobre algunas cosas, poco tiempo después, todos los demás fueron despertando. Entre todas, hicieron el desayuno. Comieron mientras conversaban de cosas triviales, luego de comer lavaron los trastes y Hayate convocó a una reunión general. Todos asistieron y se dirigieron hacia el sótano, el cual era el salón de planificación.

Estando ya todos sentados, Hayate se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a todos para hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Hayate: ¡Como todos saben, Precia Testarossa es la líder oficial del experimento Error404! Al haber sido descubierta por la D.I.A, mandaron a eliminar todo rastro o evidencia.

Alicia: Hayate, ¿Podrías decirnos que es realmente el experimento?

Hayate: — Suspira un poco, para luego fijar su vista en Alicia — El experimento consistía en convertirnos en animales, según el ADN, al juntarse con el nuestro, obtuvimos un gran poder, fuerza, vista de águila, y cosas de ese estilo, pero... — Pausa un momento — También obtuvimos el instinto animal del ADN usado. Prácticamente somos como un hombre lobo, pero sin convertirnos en lobo.

Nanoha: Podemos controlar un poco el instinto animal, sólo necesitamos tomar un tipo de pastillas cada cierto tiempo, y con eso controlamos al 100% al moustro interno. Así que no tienen nada de que temer, están seguras con nosotras.

Fate: ¡Al algo más que deben de saber! — Toma mucho aire — ¡Es posible que nuestras familias, fueran las causantes de los incidentes que mataron a sus familias.

Kyouko: ¡Lo sabemos!

Sayaka: — Impactada — ¿Lo sabían? ¿Y aún así nos están ayudando y protegiendo?

Signum: Como le dije a Alicia. ¡El que sus familias sean así, no quiere decir que ustedes sean igual!

Hayate: Bueno, tenemos que investigar a fondo todo lo relacionado al experimento, para lograr hacer que paguen por ello.

Nanoha: ¿Esperamos contar con la ayuda de la D.I.A?

Alicia: También conmigo.

Fate: Por mucho que me duela, nuestras familias tiene que pagar por sus crímenes.

Las demás chicas asistieron ante lo que Fate dijo, y quedaron de ayudar a Hayate y a las demás a averiguar más sobre el experimento y sobre los negocios sucios de sus familias.

Hayate: Con esto decidido, doy por terminada la reunión.

Todas se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del sótano, mientras caminaban, la más parlanchina de todas. Hablo para sugerir algo que dejó sorprendida a más de alguna.

Subaru: ¡Tengamos unas citas!

Teana: ¿Citas? ¿Que propones?

Subaru: Salgamos a comer. O algo por el estilo, así nos conocemos mejor, ¡Yo voy con Teana! — Se abraza a Teana, quien sólo Suspiro un poco.

Hayate: ¡No es mala idea! Me gusta, hagamos eso, salgamos a comer, así nos conocemos un poco más.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, arrastró a todos hacia un lugar, el cual frecuentaban para comer, eran un lugar en los suburbios medios, tranquilo y ahí estarían seguros, ya que los políticos evitaban esos suburbios. Caminaron y llegaron hasta el punto.

Ahí estuvieron, comieron y platicaron de muchas cosas, los de la D.I.A les explicaron como fue que se creó la organización, y también de cosas de sus vidas, era la típica vida de las hijas de políticos, pasan poco tiempo con la familia, no suelen meterse en los asuntos de ellos, estudian y suelen ser muy buenas en lo que hacen, etc.

Los de ARASHI, también dejaron cosas de sus vidas, claro que omitiendo unas cuantas cosas, por no decir que la mayoría, de alguna forma, lo poco que dijeron de ellas, había logrado hacer que Alicia y las demás llegaran s confiar casi por completo en ellas.

Se divirtieron mucho, todas se sentían cómodas con la compañía que se hacían, claramente Alicia convenció a Hayate de que desistieran de seguir matando, luego de muchas discusión logró hacerlo, Hayate aceptó no seguir matando.

Hayate: Lo haré, pero tengo una condición para ti.

Alicia: ¿Cual?

Hayate: ¡Quiero que nos ayuden a conseguir toda la información, para lograr enviar a la cárcel a toda la organización de el experimento Error404!

Alicia: Esta bien, tendrás toda nuestra ayuda.

Todas las demás estuvieron de acuerdo, Hayate sonrió e informó a las demás el trató que había hecho con Alicia, Lindy estuvo de acuerdo, lo que más quería ella, era que Hayate y las demás tuvieran la vida más normal posible.

La cita término viendo el atardecer, cosa que hacia muchos años no lo hacían Alicia y las demás. Shamal no dejó de abrazar a Signum. Quien parecía haberse adoptado a esa melosidad, Nanoha conoció a Vivio. Descubrió que Vivio y Einhart era parte del mismo experimento, sólo que según Nanoha, Vivio era el típico niña llorona, en cambio Einhart era ruda y no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente. Y así cada una aprovechó el momento para conocer un poco más a cada una de ellas.

Un día muy lindo y tranquilo para todas, pero como no hay felicidad completa en esta vida, más en este mundo lleno de injusticia y maldad, una tormenta empezaba a nacer, una tormenta que sería de sangre, dolor e injusticias, que cambiará las vidas de nuestras protagonistas, y definirá su destino, vida o final.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Oficina principal de la Fiscalía política**_.

Precia Testarossa y todos los demás familiares de las integrantes de la D.I.A, reunidos para planear que hacer, debido a que sus hijas habían descubierto su gran secreto, algo que no podía salir a la luz, tenían que llegar a los límites con tal de salvar su imagen.

Discutieron durante tres horas aproximadamente, hasta que llegaron a una conclusión, la única opción que tenían, y sin dudar la llevarían a cabo. La orden fue clara y certera. Sabían que Alicia y las demás estaban vivas, tenían que averiguar donde estaban, para luego secuestrarlas y asesinarlas.

Precia: — Llamó a los mejores detectives del país — ¡Quiero que investigues el paradero de estas chicas — Dándole los documentos, con la información de todas — ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de que anden por ahí, sabiendo nuestro secreto.

Los detectives asistieron y quedaron en que informarían cualquier dato que obtuvieran. Mientras tanto Precia y sus secuaces tenían que esperar y estar alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera afectarles.

 _ **Tokio, Japón — Suburbios bajos — Guarida de ARASHI.**_

Las chicas habían llegado a la guarida, en donde la mayoría se durmió casi al instante, debido al cansancio de andar para allá y para acá. Sólo quedaban despiertas Hayate, Vita, Nanoha y Signum, quienes observaban la luna desde la ventana.

Hayate: ¡La tormenta se acerca! Una tormenta de engaño, sangre y sufrimiento... El destino nos esta llamando.

Vita: Pero... Tal vez así podremos deshacernos de las cadenas — Suspiro pesadamente — Ya mucho hemos esperado para recuperar nuestras almas.

Signum: ¡No creó que vaya hacer algo tan fácil, siento que algo más grave se esta creando... No es sólo una simple tormenta.

Nanoha: Lo mejor sería disfrutar de los días que nos puedan quedar — Observa a todos dormidos — ¡Ya que no sabemos que podría pasar!

Hayate: ¡Tienes razón! — Suspira para mirar la luna.

El destino siempre nos encontrará, por mucho que lo evitemos, en algún momento tendremos que enfrentarlo, ¿Que les depara el destino a Hayate y las demás? ¿ARASHI y D.I.A estarán relacionadas de alguna manera? Bueno, cualquiera que sea la respuesta. Hay algo seguro, y es que la tormenta decidirá su destino final.

 _ **CONTINUARA!**_


End file.
